Trees of Temptation
by SokkaxToph
Summary: RATED T - Sequel to Curiosity Killed The Cat. Jemima and Jasper are together, and everything's going perfectly, that is until some old foes decide to reappear...
1. New Romance

*Jemima*

"Jemima, you have to do something about your mother."

_Urgh, why did he have to ruin the perfect moment?_

"Jasper, not this again," I said exasperatedly, rolling over to look at him. We'd been lying quietly in bed together before he spoke, and we'd been completely at peace...well, in the none-dead way. Jasper reached across and touched my face reassuringly,

"Jemima, I hate to admit it but you're an exceedingly powerful and unusual vampire. You have nothing to be scared about, especially when it comes to your mother,"

I glowered at him, "Sucking up to me will not change my mind, Jazz. Besides, I'm not scared, I just don't particularly relish the thought of telling my mum that I'm a vampire,"

I rolled back onto my back, sighing. With moments that once would have been silent and fast to my human-self, but were now perfectly normal to me, Jasper moved so that he was propped up on his elbows over the top of me. His torso was half over mine, and he had an arm one either side of my chest, so that his face was only a few inches above my own,

"Hm," he mumbled, nudging my chin with his nose, "maybe your right, we don't have to think about this now."

I laughed as his soft hair tickled the bottom of my face and my neck, "I agree, blondie."

Jasper pulled away instantaneously, and looked me in the eye, "Blondie? I don't think that's suitable, Jemima."

His brilliant red eyes twinkled mischievously. I pulled my hands up by my head in mock surrender, "Sorry, sorry..."

"You should be, lady,"

With hardly any force necessary, I pushed him off and flipped him onto his back, pinning him down. He seemed taken aback, his eyes wider than usual,

"You should know better than anyone that I'm no lady," I growled, nibbling his chin gently. I was careful not let my venom into his skin; the last thing Jasper needed was another scar. His scars had frightened me at first, and I'd even hissed at the mauled face of the leonine vampire. I blinked, bringing myself out of my own reverie. I continued, "and what is wrong with having a posh English accent?"

His mouth twisted into a half smile, "Not a God damn thing ma'am. Actually," using his own strength, he reversed our positions, so that he was pinning me down, "I kinda like it,"

I grinned, before his lips found mine.

We were more romantic now that we were equal in strength and not completely driven by hunger (well, in Jaspers case anyway). Well, maybe not _that_ kind of hunger.

...

Okay not the best first chapter in the world, but it shall get better!

Please review and make me feel special


	2. A Message

*Jasper*

Carlisle was sitting in the living room with the family, speaking with them animatedly. When Jemima and I walked into the room, I didn't need my powers to sense the tension.

"What's going on?" Jemima asked from behind me, her eyes searching every face sharply,

Carlisle looked at us, his expression hiding the fear that I could feel emanating from him.

"Carlisle? What is it?" I asked, stepping forward,

He sighed, "Jasper, the Volturi have sent a message. They're coming,"

My fear echoed his, but not for myself, for Jemima, "What? Why? Why, would they come here again?"

"They want to 'make friends'," Rosalie hissed, from the couch. Emmett stood behind her, flexing his muscles as if the Volturi were waiting on the porch.

"Who are the Volturi?" Jemima asked, stepping forward to stand beside me.

I stood silently as my family filled her in on who the Volturi were, fear skittering through my stomach as I thought of the Volturi. _What if they took an interest in Jemima? We don't know how powerful she is yet. She could be another reason for them to try and destroy our coven. _A hiss escaped my lips at the thought of them using Jemima. Edward stood up, looking at me, "You're right, Jazz,"

"Edward?" Carlisle asked, looking from Jemima's shocked face to my brothers.

"Jasper was thinking that the Volturi, or Aro at least, may try and use Jemima in the same way they tried to with me, Bella and Alice."

The room was silent for a long moment, before Jemima broke it, "Use me? How?"

Her voice was fearful, and I touched her hand in reassurance, "We won't let them do anything, Jemima. We've beaten them before,"

"And that was with two of us missing," Emmett butted in, his oh-so-subtle gaze on me,

"We were here at the end, and we saved you," I retorted,

"Jasper, Emmett! This is not the time for that," Carlisle stepped in before Emmett could retaliate. I nodded, Emmett grinned wickedly.

"Your right, we need to think of a way to keep this visit as short and as friendly as possible."

"No, Jasper. _We'll_ do that; _you _need to help Jemima train; although I believe the less we know about her powers, the better. Just stick to the basics. Keep her safe."

"I only hope you'll do a better job of it now she's a vampire," Rosalie muttered, loud enough for me to hear.

I snarled, but I knew that she was right. I glanced at Jemima, who was looking strangely determined,

"Jasper, I need to tell my Mum. If there really is danger coming, then I should see her first,"

I nodded, _at least she has a chance to say goodbye if she needs to..._

...

Sorry, the story isn't brilliant so far, but I've been really busy lately and I haven't had chance to spend as much time as I'd like on it (hence the big gaps in between chapters)! I hope you like it anyway!

Please review, and thank you was reading


	3. Mum

*Jemima*

"Thanks for coming Rosalie. I think that my Mum will respond to you better than to Jasper,"

"No problem. Are you sure this is going to work? Because, no offence Jemima, but your Mom is difficult."

"That's one word for her," I muttered, a list of far worse names running through my head – names that Jasper certainly wouldn't approve of – and I was glad that Edward wasn't in the car too, "and I'm pretty sure that it will work. It's my birthday today, I'm eighteen, I can move out. And before you tell me that I no longer age, it doesn't matter because my Mum doesn't know that."

Rosalie swept her blonde hair over her shoulder, her eyes drifting back to the road. Emmett's head suddenly popped up between us, "Are we nearly there yet?"

"No, Emmett, we are not." Rosalie said loudly. Emmett sank back into his seat in the back. He hated sitting in the back. I looked forward, my eyes hurting from the green contact lenses that covered them. Bella had been helping me with 'acting human'. She said she had to do the same thing with her father when she changed. Her daughter, Renesmee, backed her up by touching my face and showing me her memories of the event. I hadn't had much of a chance to familiarize myself with the other Cullens, but they all seemed nice, which was a blessing seeing as I was going to be living with them...well..._forever._ I pushed down the scary thought when Rosalie pulled up outside of my house. I blew out a long, shaky breath.

"Are you okay?" Rosalie asked, watching me carefully. Emmett's hand clapped onto my shoulder,

"You're fine, right?" he chuckled and punched my arm a little too hard.

"Thanks, Emmett," I said, punching him back, "you're like the big, protective bear-brother I never had,"

"Didn't I tell you Rose? Poor Jasper," He laughed. I raised my eyebrows at Rosalie, who raised hers back,

"Emmett thinks you're going to tease Jazz into madness, although I'm not sure why what you just said made him think of it," Rosalie explained, rolling her eyes. Emmett's eyes were twinkling mischievously. I knew that I would've gone red if there was still blood in my veins.

"Okay, we'd better go in there then," Rosalie said, opening her car door, "Emmett, stay."

Frowning, Emmett collapsed back onto his seat, "Why can't I come?"

"I think you'll scare my Mum," I whispered to him,

"Ah!" He said, his face lit up with understanding.

"We'll be quick," I promised, getting out of the car too,

"Love you!" Emmett called in a little-girl voice,

"Love you too," I said in an equally childish tone,

"Ah! You're so much fun!" Emmett squealed. I laughed and closed my door, before following Rosalie to my front door.

"You ready?" She asked, her manicured nail poised above the doorbell,

"Go for it," I sighed,

Rosalie rang the bell, and stood back a little, to give me the space I needed with my Mum. After a few seconds, the door opened, revealing my mothers face,

"Jemima? Is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me Mum," I said, surprising myself with the emotion in my voice,

"You sound different...you look different," She said slowly, almost suspiciously. Her eyes were bloodshot and glazed, as if she'd been drinking.

"Rose gave me a makeover," I gestured at Rosalie, and I felt the air move as she waved, "listen, Mum, I have to talk to you,"

"What about?" She asked sharply,

"Well...I think we should discuss it inside..."

"No, I didn't invite you in. We'll stay out here," She said, and I could hear the slur in her voice.

I sighed, I'd expected this, "Fine. I'm moving out."

There was a moment of silence, before my mother seemed to spontaneously combust with anger, "What! Don't be so stupid, Jemima! You're not going anywhere."

"Unless you've forgotten Mum, I'm eighteen today. That means that legally, I can move out. Goodbye, Mum," I paused, "I love you."

My mother then did something I fully expected, but it still broke my already broken heart. She slammed the door in my face. I stood there in silence for a few moments, staring blankly at the peeling white paint on the door.

"Jemima?" Rosalie touched my shoulder. I closed my eyes, and walked away from my mother's house, Rosalie following behind me.

"Here!" I heard my Mum screech, before a box was hurled from my old bedroom window, to land at my feet. I looked down, finding the cardboard box filled with my belongings. In amongst the mess, I saw my Grandma's gift, the lion, broken in half.

She'd already had my things packed up...

Sighing sadly, I looked back up at my old window to my Mum. Her face was red, and there were tear-stains on her cheeks. I wanted to help her, to comfort her, but there was nothing I could do. She slammed the window, and disappeared behind it. Holding back the dry sobs I could feel building in my chest, I grabbed the box off of the ground, and walked to the car. Emmett took the box from me when I opened the back door, and I hastened around to my seat before he could ask me what was wrong. I couldn't speak. I'd wanted to see her, to protect her, to make everything alright between us, but I'd ruined it. My own mother _hated _me. Rosalie slid in beside me and slammed her car door shut. I jumped at the sound as it reminded me of my Mum doing the same to me,

"I'm sorry," She said quietly, putting her soft hand atop of mine,

"It's not your fault," I said, my voice even huskier than usual,

She squeezed my hand, "It's not your fault either,"

I didn't reply. I looked out of my window to avoid her gaze, and to avoid the house. My old house. The car pulled away smoothly, and I wondered if this was the last time I'd ever see this street again...

...

Sorry it's taking so long to write

I've got my first year of GCSEs now so I'm constantly busy, ARGH!

Thank you for sticking with it, it means so much to me

I hope your enjoying it so far


	4. Console Her

*Jasper*

I was standing silently by the staircase when I heard the car pull into the driveway. I stepped forward slightly as Jemima burst into the room. However, the loud feelings radiating off of her made me hesitate long enough for her to escape past me and upstairs. Rosalie strode in next, her long, blonde hair whipping behind her like Jemima's often did. Emmett trailed in last, looking like he had no idea what was going on. Rosalie stopped in front of me, her emotions pulsing with anger, "Go and talk to her,"

I didn't need telling twice, although I was slightly dreading consoling a vampire much stronger and faster than I. I nodded once, before following Jemima upstairs swiftly. A terrible screech greeted me at the top of the stairs. Jemima was sobbing and screaming from our room. Knowing exactly how unstable newborn vampires could be, I took my time getting to her.

Suddenly, there was a loud crash followed immediately by something exploding out of the wall beside me. I stopped just in time for it to sail past my face and not collide with the side of my head. I glanced through the hole in the wall; Jemima was moving with blinding speed around our bedroom, grabbing anything and everything she could and throwing it as far and as hard as she could. She paused for a moment, and I got a proper look at her. Jemima's hands came up to her hair and clutched at her head in anguish, her body bent double with grief. She shook uncontrollably, screams almost like roars tearing from her throat. I decided to use the moment she was still to make my entrance. I walked over to the door, half destroyed by a priceless portrait that had exploded through it earlier, and was now lying downstairs by the front door. I only gave the door a nudge, and it fell into the bedroom, onto a floor covered with splinters and debris.

"Jemima..." I said softly. She looked up at me quickly, her eyes wild and her teeth bared. I hadn't properly seen her animalistic side yet, and I secretly hoped I didn't have to see it again. She was terrifying. When she realized who I was, she gasped, and moved to the other side of the room,

"Jasper...I..."

I let a wave of calm wash over her, soothing her mind. Breathing out slowly, she looked me in the eye, "Jasper, I've done something terrible."

I cocked my head to the side a little, "What is it, Jemima?"

She looked down guiltily, and I moved closer to her carefully, making sure I didn't scare her. When I was close enough so that I could reach her face, I pulled it up to look at me. Her big, beautiful eyes were shining with venomous tears that would never fall. Her eyebrows knitted together,

"My mum hates me, Jasper."

Surprised, my hands slipped from her delicate cheeks, "What makes you think that?"

"I told her that I was moving out, and she slammed the door in my face and threw my things out of the window," she rolled her eyes a little, "and you saw how she was when you and your family came around,"

"I did. She's a...strange woman, but she doesn't hate you. I think that she feels bad about herself, about her life and relationships, and she feels like she needs to blame it on you,"

"You think so?" She asked quietly,

"I know it."

Suddenly, she threw her arms around my neck, "Thank you," she mumbled into my neck. I stroked her hair reassuringly, and held her in my arms. Slowly she pulled away, and sniffed quietly, as if to console herself. I touched her upper arm briefly, "Will you be okay?"

She smiled a half-smile, "I'll always be okay."

"I hope so."

She looked at me carefully, "You're really scared about these Volturi people, aren't you?"

Taken aback, I nodded almost unnoticeably. She grinned, "Don't worry, I'll protect you,"

"I'm sure you will, which reminds me," I took her hand, "we have training to do."

...

A bit of a Jasper/Jemima scene there. You know you love them ;) Well...I hope you do...

ANYWAY, onto the next chapter!


	5. All Brawn and No Intelligent Strategy

*Jemima*

The stretch of bare grass behind our house was covered in dew and early morning mist, that swirled around our legs as Jasper and I moved to position ourselves on either side of the garden.

"We'll start with the basics," Jasper said, hardly having to raise his voice over the usual outdoor noises.

I nodded. Rosalie had told me about Jasper's gift, to sense and manipulate the emotions of other people – which he'd conveniently forgotten to tell me – and I was making an effort to stay calm.

"Now, you're stronger than you think, so please," he winked, "don't hold back."

"What if I hurt you?" I asked playfully,

Jasper smiled, "Don't worry about that, Jemima, I can overpower you easily."

An unexpected snarl ripped from my throat, although I knew that his comment was meant to be a little more flirtatious than aggressive. Jasper smiled crookedly,

"That's the spirit."

Jasper sunk into a crouch, his teeth on show and a twinkle in his eye. Those eyes still disconcerted me. Blood red, a constant reminder of what we'd been through.

I blinked, and tried to focus myself on the fight. I wasn't quite sure what to do, but my instincts told me to stay upright for now. Without much warning, Jasper leapt forward, closing the significant gap between us in under a second. I was ready for him.

He swept a hand across at me, but I dodged it. I surprised myself so much that he caught me off guard, knocking me backwards with a kick to the back of my knee. I landed hard on my back. I puffed out, blowing my hair out of my face. Jasper grinned smugly and reached down to help me up. I gripped his hand, but rather than let him help me up, I swept my leg under his chest, and using both my arm and my leg, I pulled him down and kicked him behind me.

I stood up quickly, swirling around to face Jasper, who was standing up himself.

"That's cheating," He growled breathlessly,

I shrugged animatedly, "I'm no lady,"

Jasper growled a laugh, and leapt forward into battle again. He made a grab at my shoulder, but I swivelled to the side, and tried a hit at his head. Jasper was faster than I'd expected. He caught my wrist and pulled me to him. Smiling crookedly again, Jasper whispered, "I thought you were feistier than this,"

I growled at him, but he didn't seem perturbed. Instead, he bent down as if to kiss me.

"Go get a room!"

The loud shout made us break apart. Emmett was striding across the grass from the house that was mostly hidden in fog. Appearing from the fog like angels came the rest of the family.

"Well, she certainly brings out a different side in him," I heard Esme whisper to Carlisle.

I wasn't sure if Jasper had heard, but he must have sensed my embarrassment. He stepped forwards to face them. Emmett grinned, "I had to see this!"

"Well, Emmett, if you want a closer look," Jasper gestured to me,

"What?" I squeaked, "Jasper..!"

Emmett leapt forward eagerly, "Bring it!"

*Jasper*

"Bring it!" Emmett said, ready to face Jemima. You'd have thought he would've learnt his lesson with Bella. I turned to Jemima. Her eyes were wide with fear, but I could still see the annoyance in her eyes. She wasn't happy with being volunteered.

"Jasper, I can't fight Emmett!"

"Trust me, you can."

Jemima narrowed her eyes, "If this ends badly, then I'm blaming you."

I smiled, and stepped out of her way. Emmett jogged forward, standing in the place I had been earlier. Before she moved away, I caught her arm, "He's exactly the same in a fight. All brawn, and no intelligent strategy. And, you're stronger," she cocked her head to one side, and I whispered, "he doesn't stand a chance."

She smiled knowingly, and walked over to face Emmett. As I'd expected, he charged as soon as she was in place. Rather than stay in the same place like she'd done with me, Jemima kicked off from the ground, sprinting forward much faster than I thought. Even Edward raised his eyebrows. Just before the two forces met, Jemima leapt upwards. Emmett made to grab her as she jumped above his head, but kicked his hand away. She'd barely touched the floor when she span around. Emmett skidded to a stop, spraying earth everywhere. He pushed off again, racing back towards her, his fist raised. Jemima was ready. She caught Emmett's fist easily, making his arm buckle. He made to swing at her head with his other hand, but she ducked, and twisted, pulling Emmett's arm around until he had his back to her. He growled in pain, as she pinned his arm behind his back.

"Sorry, big bro," She gracefully and almost easily forced him to the ground.

Emmett grumbled something under his breath, before Jemima released him. His pride in tatters, Emmett made his way back to us.

"I hate having all of these newborns around," He growled.

Wow, I haven't written anything for ages! Hopefully I'll still have some of you original readers, and maybe some new ones. Thank to you all and please review, it makes me happier than a badger in a coffee shop.

At least I think that's how the saying goes...


	6. Three on One

**I probably should warn you that there is one tinsie little swear in this chapter, so those of you with a nervous disposition should probably just throw your computer out of the window...or just skip this chapter...**

**...It is a funny swear though, just so you know...**

**And besides, those of you who read **_**Curiosity Killed the Cat, **_**have already been subjected to the phrase 'Cotton Headed Ninny Muggins', which is a swear amongst Santa's elves, I'll have you know. (Just watch **_**Elf **_**okay.)**

*Jasper*

"I'm impressed," Carlisle said. His excitement radiated off of him, and I was sure that he was eager to find out more about what Jemima could do. She'd already proved herself to be almost nothing like a newborn. The only things she did have that would indicate she wasn't like us yet were her enhanced speed and strength. I was quite amazed at how I'd managed to keep up with her in our fight, although if it hadn't been interrupted, that might have changed.

"I don't even feel tired." Jemima said, incredulously. Her excitement mirrored Carlisle's. Having a mate with such positive feelings was comforting. Especially as Alice had always been so happy. I blinked, and looked down at the thought.

"You aren't tired, Jemima?" Edward asked, and I could feel the emotions of a plan building in him.

I narrowed my eyes at him, confusedly, "Edward, what are you-?"

"I was just wondering if Jemima fancied a little more of a challenge."

Even Jemima sensed the mischief behind his words, and carefully asked, "What challenge?"

Edward glanced at me, before looking back at Jemima, "Well, it's no surprise that you can't beat Emmett by himself. So how about a fairer fight?"

"Edward, what are you doing?" I asked, gritting my teeth.

"Three on one." Edward said simply, "Emmett, Jasper and I, against Jemima."

Jemima raised her eyebrows, "And that's fair?"

"It's a challenge,"

I could sense the adrenaline building in Jemima. She was a newborn. She was always ready for a fight.

"Jemima," I turned to her, "this isn't fair..."

Jemima raised one shoulder, "Well, I thought we didn't know what my powers were yet. Maybe this is fair."

I turned to Carlisle, "Carlisle!" I said exasperatedly.

But even before he answered, I knew the answer from his emotions.

"Well...maybe we need to see what she can handle. Besides, there's little chance of her being hurt."

I glanced at Edward.

Carlisle touched my arm, "He cares for her too. No matter what he says."

He patted my arm, before stepping back, "Emmett, are you alright with this?"

"Definitely!" Emmett said; his confidence once again fully intact.

"Jemima?"

"Sure," She answered Carlisle, joining Emmett and Edward in the field.

"Jasper. If she does ever need to fight, I doubt it'll always be one-on-one. Just...let her do what she feels is right,"

I looked into Carlisle's eyes, slowly realizing that he was right. Besides, I'd rather be in amongst the action than a spectator, especially if Edward was fighting my Jemima. I knew how dangerous a grieving vampire could be.

It didn't mean that I was happy with doing it.

Growling, I joined Jemima and my brothers.

*Jemima*

The three boys stood in a triangle around me. Fantastic.

I was so dead.

Edward was stood a little behind me, on my left. Emmett stood on my right, opposite Edward, and Jasper stood in front of me. I could practically feel the anticipation of the rest of the family in the background. Carlisle acted as referee,

"Are you ready, Jemima?"

I inhaled deeply, but found that I couldn't speak. Instead I nodded at him, my eyes trained on each member of the vampire trio. Instinctively, I searched out the obvious strengths and weaknesses of each character. Emmett, of course, had brute strength, and he was weaker when it came to speed and tactics. Edward was fast...and a mind reader (Which probably meant he was listening to me now – a quiet snort from Edward told me that I was correct), but I was stronger. And Jasper...well, Jasper seemed to have everything...his only weakness was...

Me.

I blew the hair out of my face; _let's see how that works out shall we._

Edward was almost lounging, his eyes twinkling.

"Smug bastard," I said under my breath, know full well that he could hear me.

Emmett guffawed loudly, and I even heard Jasper chuckle. Rosalie grinned at me.

Edward was a little less impressed. Without warning, he leapt forward. Emmett didn't need any more prompting than that, and rocketed towards me. Jasper gave me a moment, before kicking off.

I had no time to try and plan what to do, instead, I let my instincts take over.

In under a moment, I was a vampire. Pure, deadly, vampire.

Edward reached me first, of course. My foot slid backwards, and I bent forwards beneath his swinging arm. Trying to keep any kind of strategy out of my mind until Emmett reached us; I kicked out at Edward's legs. Luckily, he was already off balance from the failed swing at my head, and although he dodged the most of the power in my kick, I glanced the back of his knee, and he buckled.

Perfectly in time for Emmett.

He charged like a bull, and using my speed, I dodged out of the way at the last moment, leaving him ramming into Edward. A sound like thunder exploded from the two colliding vampires as Edward and Emmett went sailing through the air, disappearing into the fog.

And then their was Jasper.

My mind clawed for ideas as he skidded to a stop just in front of me. He looked impressed at how I'd left his brothers, but I could almost see the adrenaline coursing through his veins.

His weakness was me...

My first idea was to cry, or sob or whatever it is vampires do, and try to bring out his more protective side, but somehow that didn't seem like the best fighting tactic.

And then a flash of inspiration.

I narrowed my eyes at Jasper in a way that I hoped was seductive. I began to circle him slowly, and imagined anything...and I mean _anything..._that made me feel, well, _lustful _towards him. Hiding anything too obvious that I was ready for a fight, I focused entirely on convincing him that I was more interested in...other activities. Jasper's eyes widened a little, before they changed. They turned a dark smouldering red.

He walked towards me, and as he reached me, moved to touch my face. Needing little prompting, my lustful feelings grew.

"Jemima," He moaned, his eyes almost black. He was so close.

_My plan had worked._

Before he even realized what had happened, I took his legs out from underneath him. He landed, dazed and confused on the ground. Rosalie laughed out loud. I imagined that this was the sort of move she'd pull to get her way. I stood up from my half crouch, smiling sweetly. Jasper still looked blown away.

Edward and Emmett appeared from the fog, rubbing their heads and both looking like they had slight concussion.

"Round 2?" I growled at Edward,

He looked a little annoyed, but he nodded in respect, "You win, Jemima."

I was surprised. I knew they could've carried on.

Edward joined his mate, and child, whilst Emmett walked up to me.

"Major respect, girl," Emmett said in a weird, ghetto voice. I touched his fist, laughing. Jasper eventually stood up,

"That was..." He shook his head, before whispering into my ear, "I think you might owe me something later."

I ducked my head, embarrassed. So my plan had after-effects...

I think I could deal with them.

...

Sorry I haven't been writing for so long. Schools been...well, a female dog. But it's the summer holidays now, so hopefully I can actually do something with this miserable excuse for a story.

Please review, I value reviewers above all else...apart from chocolate, that you can't contend with.

Thank you!


	7. Hunt for Desire

*Jasper*

I wasn't sure what happened. One moment, Jemima had given up on the fight, and was more interested in...other activities. The next, her eyes had flashed, and I was on the ground.

Had Jemima used my powers against me?

I couldn't tear my eyes off of her face; the amazement of what had just happened, mixed with the desire that remained, made my dead body burn with passion, and my mind struggle to clear.

Through the haze of my thoughts, or lack of them, I saw Edward and Emmett slope towards us through the fog, rubbing various parts of their body in discomfort. There were some words passed between Jemima and my brothers, before I managed to stand. Jemima's laugh, like liquid chocolate, swam around me. I touched her arm, the tips of my fingers stroking her gliding across her skin, "That was..." I didn't know a word that would do her justice, so I whispered, "I think you might owe me something later."

The words were entirely powered by the desire I was trying to calm. I was painfully aware of my family around us. A family who were still grieving.

I shook my head, and looked up at Carlisle. I had little doubt that he was the reason that the training had been cut short. Edward had obviously heard his thoughts, and returned to Bella and Renesmee.

"Jasper, with weather like this, I think it's the perfect opportunity for you to go hunting. I think you can understand that I can't allow you to remain too long...as you are," Carlisle looked pointedly at my eyes.

I blinked; for one moment I didn't understand.

"Your eyes," Edward quipped,

"Oh,"

I'd been so distracted with Jemima, I'd practically forgotten my thirst. Though, now Carlisle had brought it up, the need for blood slammed into my chest. My throat was barren. I let out a small hiss, my thoughts reeling back to Jemima's blood.

"Jasper!" Edward snapped, readying himself for some kind of fight.

I glared at him, but a tight grip on my arm pulled my attention from my brother, to Jemima. Her eyes were round, and golden. I could see the swirls of green swimming within her irises, and when I saw how beautiful they were...I wanted nothing more than for my eyes to be like that.

"Go hunting, Jazz," She said in a soft, but quietly commanding voice.

I furrowed my brow a little, and gritted my teeth against the thirst that was raging within me, but nodded at her.

"Emmett, Edward, will you accompany Jasper?" Carlisle asked my brothers.

They nodded, but Jemima looked at him, "What about me?"

Carlisle smiled at her, "If you are linked to nature, maybe having vampires kill animals around you won't be the most comfortable position for you,"

She didn't seem convinced, but it was my turn to reassure her, "I'll be fine Jemima, trust me."

"Trust you?" Rosalie murmured,

I hissed at her, but Jemima sighed, "Fine, just...get back to normal, and get back here. Okay?"

I kissed her forehead, "Okay."

Emmett and Edward, seemingly fully recovered from their collision, kissed their mates goodbye, and stood beside me. Jemima stepped back to join Rosalie and Carlisle.

"Stay as far away from footpaths as possible. No risks." Carlisle stressed. The three of us nodded, before turning to the fog-shrouded forest, and running.

*Jemima*

Jasper's blonde hair disappeared into the fog, and I could hear a loud splash, as one of them – probably Emmett – face-planted the river that ran there. I cringed; I hated water with a passion. I hid my fear, just in case Jasper felt it and came running back. Rosalie sighed, "Idiot,"

I heard a loud guffaw from the fog, before it fell silent.

I bit my lip softly, _this was awkward._

At least I didn't have an intrusive red-head listening to my every thought. That gave me an idea.

I could spend the time while their away to try and make friends with his wife. Bella. It wasn't like she didn't like me, in fact we'd seemed to be getting on quite well, especially for two people in our situation, but I felt a small amount of hostility from the small family. Even Renesmee, who had always seemed so sweet, was careful about not catching me eye. Was this all about Alice?

A soft arm across my shoulders made me look up into the soft, citrine eyes of Doctor Carlisle Cullen.

"Come on inside. You must be thirsty? Or...hungry?" He corrected, smiling at me.

I smiled back. I felt a strong feeling of love towards this vampire. He was the father figure I never had. I turned and followed the rest of my family back towards the house.

...

**Thank you for reading! Please review *Pretty please with a Jasper on top***


	8. Scars

*Jemima*

Jasper had been gone for three days now.

Esme had been constantly reassuring me that this was normal, and Carlisle had said only this morning that Edward had called to tell them that Jasper was doing well. They meant well, of course, but their reassurance was a little unnecessary. Jasper was a big boy, he could take care of himself. Being pretty much a beginner when it came to relationships, I wasn't sure if I should be more worried about what he was doing, but what I was sure of was that I wasn't the sort of girl who relied entirely on their man. Jasper needed time and space, and that was exactly what I would give him.

I'd been sitting at the kitchen table, musing this over, when Rosalie glided in.

"Missing him yet?"

The question, which should have been thoughtful, or maybe even worried, actually came out in quite a crude, suggestive way. I sighed, "You're as bad as Emmett."

She sniffed in disdain, "Hm, maybe I should leave innuendos to him then,"

I looked down at my plate. Through trial and error, Carlisle and I had been experimenting with what food I could eat. It turned out that it was roughly the same as a human, although I was more prone to meat and fish, than vegetables and fruit, and I admitted to liking my steak a little rarer too.

Tonight, Esme had insisted on making me an English breakfast. Yes, I did say tonight. Apparently, because it had 'English' in it, it was perfectly normal for me to eat it at anytime. I'd tried to tell her that it was rude of me to let her make my meals for me, but she'd waved me off. I think that this had been a kind of blessing to her. She practically lavished spending hours in the kitchen preparing all manner of dishes for me, and in her defence, every one was spectacular.

Rosalie stood on the opposite side of the table, stroking her blonde hair indulgently. I moved as if to touch my hair too, but instead I let my fingers touch my neck. I felt the lightly raised skin above my jugular, where Jasper's teeth had penetrated my skin. It would always make him uncomfortable if I swept my hair away to reveal it, or touched the small scar. Rosalie saw me, and grimaced. The memory of that days events plagued her also.

"Your lucky," her voice as a little rougher than usual, "your scar is small, and hidden."

She traced a manicured nail softly over her own scar, where Carlisle had bitten her all those years ago.

"If it's any consolation," I said, "you've seen Jasper's scars."

That was something he hadn't told me about until after I'd changed. Luckily, there was little he could've said that would have made me question our eternal relationship.

Rosalie smiled, her golden eyes twinkling, "I'm sure you've seen more of them than I have,"

"Rosalie!" I grimaced, "I thought we were done with that."

"Sorry, it had to be said."

"You do realize that every vampire in this house could hear what you just said,"

I groaned at Carlisle and Esme's light chuckles from the living room next door.

"Besides, that's not technically true," I whispered at her sharply, straining my voice to stop the others from hearing.

"Well, I'm not surprised that not many vampires bit him there..."

My expression made her stop, and her golden eyes widened in understanding, "You guys haven't done it yet!"

"Rosalie! Shhh!" I begged, looking at the door that stood ajar between the kitchen and the living room. I groaned at Carlisle's poorly hidden cough, and put my head in my hands.

Rosalie sat opposite me quickly, "But I thought that you had! The way he was acting the other day..."

I shook my head, hiding my face.

"But why? Don't you want to? Your mum did say you hadn't had a boyfriend before," She gasped, "You're a virgin!"

"Thank you, Rosalie." I said sarcastically; I could practically feel the awkward tension in the vampires throughout the house.

"Besides, that isn't the reason why. Jasper...won't do anything until we're..." I gestured at my ring finger.

"Oh right, I forgot about that," Rosalie said simply, sitting up.

"Well I'm glad we got there in the end." I grumbled,

"So has he proposed?"

"Rose I think you'd know if he'd proposed. Besides, I think we're both a little too distracted with the whole Volturi-coming-to-kill-us situation to be thinking of marriage."

"Well, in my opinion, that only makes it more logical for you to think about marriage."

I imagined my face was just a big question mark, because she rolled her eyes,

"Basically, we don't know what will happen, and I for one would know that I'd rather be married, with a mate, before I died."

"Rosalie, we're not going to die." I said.

No, we couldn't _die_. Jasper...he couldn't die. That wasn't possible. My heart ached at the thought of it.

"Rosalie, could you give us a moment please?"

I turned to see Carlisle in the open doorway, his kind face was grave. Rosalie stood up, and with a flip of her hair, strutted past Carlisle and out of the room.

...

**So Rosalie and Jemima had **_**the talk**_**. **

**Just so you guys know, there will be more action and romance and whatnot a little later on in the story, but for now I'm trying to get the basis of Jemima's relationship with the Cullens out of the way. **

**If you're still reading this and (hopefully) enjoying it, then thank you!**

**And...WHO'S EXCITED FOR THE FINAL FILMS!**

**Not me...that's for sure *does darty eyes***

**Hm, darty – that's a good word – and I'm supposed to have a firm grasp on the English language.**

**Please review!**


	9. Painful Memories

*Jemima*

"Rosalie said that I was going to die."

Carlisle stood beside me, and sighed.

"Is that true?" I asked, looking up at him. His soft face was drawn, and his amber eyes reflected the sadness in my heart.

"I...cannot say, Jemima. I see no reason why you would be singled out for death, but the Volturi are deadly and sadistic and cunning."

I felt the skin on my forehead tighten, "Then why would she say that?"

The suffering within Carlisle was almost palpable, and part of me wished that I hadn't asked. Before I could apologize, however, Carlisle spoke,

"There was once an army that attacked us. An army of newborns, sent by a vampire named Victoria. I'll spare you the details until later, but one newborn surrendered. She was young, much younger than you, and only wished to be spared. We wanted to help her, to give her a second chance," his eyes turned dark, "but the Volturi don't give second chances. A small group of them arrived after the battle, and sentenced the girl to death. She was killed in front of us."

My mouth was open, "They just...killed her..."

"Tore her small form apart, and threw it on the fire," The disgust in Carlisle's voice was shockingly different to his usual calm tone.

Fear skittered through me, _torn apart and burnt. _I couldn't even imagine how that felt.

"Do they do this to all newborns?" I knew it was a stupid question, but I was too scared to think. To desperate for some reassurance.

Carlisle smiled weakly, "No. They would not kill you for being a newborn. They kill what they're scared of, usually."

Carlisle stopped, and his eyes widened.

"Carlisle, what is it?" I asked, fear clawing at my heart. Had he heard them? Were they here now?

"Fear of the unknown," He whispered,

"Carlisle, you're scaring me," An extra dagger of fear stabbed my heart as I remembered the last time I'd said that. I stood up quickly,

"_Jasper, stop. Please, you're...you're scaring me,"_

Carlisle noticed me standing up, or maybe it was the fear in my voice. He looked at me,

"Jemima, calm down." He warned,

My breathing was ragged.

_His eyes seemed to be growing darker and darker, but I didn't get a good view of them for long. With an animalistic growl, Jasper's face descended towards my neck. I felt his teeth at my jugular..._

I sobbed in fear, barely aware of Carlisle standing with his hands outstretched in calming gestures.

My fingers curled into claws, and I hissed at him.

I struggled to separate his face from Jasper's.

"Jemima..." I saw Carlisle's lips move.

"_Jemima get out of here!"_

I shook my head, terrified.

"_Rosalie! What are you-!"_

"_Jemima, go!"_

_She snarled, her arms were pinning Jasper to the wall, but she wasn't strong enough to hold him there properly. He was snarling and scratching at her, desperate to free himself. His wild, black eyes were on me. I was too shocked to move, my eyes fixed on his face. _

So I'd fight him first. I snarled at the blonde vampire. I heard another sound, a female shouting. The blonde vampire told her to get away.

_Get away from his kill._

I screamed. My fingernails found my head, and I dug them in, praying that I could get away from this nightmare.

"I don't know what's happening to her...she just started screaming. She's scared. She's so scared..."

"I think scared is an understatement."

"Rosalie! Get away from her!"

My head snapped up, and the female vampire shot backwards to join the blonde vampire. I snarled at them both. They were trying to hurt me. I would not be their kill.

I leapt towards them.

A force like a brick wall slammed into my side, throwing me into the kitchen counters. I fell onto the hard marble ground. As soon as I was down, a heavy pair of hands grabbed my forearms, pinning me down. The vampire was straddled across my stomach, his long legs squeezing into my waist, and his full body weight on my arms. Fiercely, I looked into his eyes.

Eyes like a burning sun were searing into my own.

"Relax, Jemima." He commanded.

At once, I was no longer in the smashed up kitchen. I was in an ocean, and there were waves. Waves of calm, washing over me. My body gave up the fight as I submitted to the vampires will.

"Is she alright?" I heard someone say.

There was a long pause.

"Jasper?" The voice was raised, and I recognized it as Carlisle's.

My eyes flew open. Jasper's dark amber ones stared back.

I realized what I'd just done. What I'd just been about to do...

I opened my mouth to speak, but my voice had weakened with all of my screaming.

"She says she's sorry. She's so sorry."

That was Edward. I looked over at him, standing protectively in front of his brunette mate, and tried to send him a psychic message.

_Thank you._

He jerked his head in a nod.

_Edward._

He looked at me.

_I'm sorry._

I hoped that he understood what I meant. That I wasn't apologizing for what had just happened. His lips tightened, but he nodded again.

_Can you tell Jasper that he can get off of me now?_

Edward struggled to mask his smile. "Jasper. She wants you to get off.

_Thanks Edward. _I hoped that he picked up on the mental sarcasm. Could he have said that in a crueller way? This time he grinned openly. Maybe I was getting somewhere with the red-headed vampire.

Slowly, Jasper released his grip, and let me sit up. The entire family was crowded into the kitchen. I tried to give apologetic looks at Rosalie and Carlisle, who were partly hid behind Emmett's large form. I don't know if Carlisle saw my look, but it was he who spoke next,

"How did you get here so fast? I thought you weren't getting back for at least two more days."

"Jasper wanted to cut the trip short," Emmett said, "said he missed Jemima."

I lowered my eyes in embarrassment, painfully aware of Jasper kneeling over my legs in such an...unusual position.

"We were running back and I heard your thoughts," Edward looked at me, "they were difficult to miss."

I bit my lip. I couldn't understand what had happened. One moment I was having a normal...not so normal conversation with Carlisle, and the next, I was trying to kill them.

"She was remembering what happened before she was changed."

Jasper's head snapped up to look at me. The shock and pain and grief haunting his amber eyes was hard to behold.

To my surprise, Edward almost seemed to try and comfort his brother, "Being a newborn intensified her emotions to a point that her body and mind couldn't handle. The memory alone wasn't enough," at that point he turned to Carlisle, "what were you talking about?"

I was still fighting the urge to look away from Jasper's face. He was beyond console. He knew that it was his fault that I had done that. That it was him who invigorated such powerfully disastrous emotions within me.

...

**One of my signature 'weird mind moments' there. I like to think of them as art... **

**Anyway, please review if you can! **

**Thank you **


	10. Vampire Hormones

*Jasper*

I'd never run so fast in my entire existence. When saving Bella from James, when chasing Victoria, when saving the coven and its allies from the Volturi. Never. As soon as I felt the emotions within Edward, I was unstoppable. Edward himself had trouble keeping up with me, and Emmett, well Emmett was more or less left behind.

I'd almost destroyed the front door in my animalistic mood. Jemima was in trouble. I could feel her fear, and it only added to my own. I could taste her anger, and it made me roar. I heard her scream, and I was there. I caught her before she reached my family. She was about to attack Carlisle and Rosalie, but if I was brutally honest, I couldn't care too much for them. I slammed Jemima out of the way, pushing her away from the cornered vampires. She hit the counters with a sickening crash, before dropping to the floor. I was on top of her in an instant, pinning her to the ground. My legs were welded to her own, my waist atop of her own, and my hands holding her arms above her head. She glared up at me venomously.

"Relax, Jemima." I ordered.

Almost instantaneously, Jemima relaxed beneath me, ceasing her attempts at fighting me off. Distantly, I heard someone speak, but I cared not for the people in the room with me. All I cared about was Jemima. My Jemima.

The same voice again, Carlisle, "Jasper?"

Jemima's eyes flew open, her once golden eyes black, but the sliver of green cut through the obsidian orb like a blade of emerald. Despite her eyes, which were like nothing I'd ever seen before and thrilled me to the core, she appeared weak beneath my strong grip. She opened her mouth, and a croak of non sense came from it.

Instead, Edward begin to translate for her.

"Jasper," I snapped to attention (no pun intended) at my name, as I knew that this was a message from Jemima, "she wants you get off."

I released my grip carefully, and sat back, letting her sit up. Her body was so close to my own, that I suppressed a moan.

"How did you get here so fast? I thought you weren't getting back for at least two more days," Carlisle asked.

As my brothers explained to my adoptive father, I remained with Jemima, carefully monitoring her emotions.

"She was remembering what happened before she was changed," Edward admitted.

My head snapped up to look at Jemima. Her face was so close, and I could see the pain there. She was...sorry?

It was I who should be sorry. It was _I _had done this dreadful thing to her.

She bit her lip; her perfect lips, that had once shone red like an apples skin. Now they were pale. Dead.

_What had I done? _

I heard Edward's question to Carlisle, after a feeble attempt at comforting me, "What were you talking about?"

I could see in Jemima's eyes that although her vision held only I, her ears were focused on the pair of vampires.

I too, began to listen.

"We were talking about the Volturi. I had an idea," Carlisle's voice practically buzzed with realization, "what if the Volturi become scared of Jemima. She is so different. What if it pushes them to...an overreaction?"

I deduced the meaning behind his words. Snarling furiously, making my Jemima jump, I was stood in front of Carlisle in a moment, "They will not harm her."

Carlisle didn't blink, "Peace, son. It is only a risk we have to consider."

"No, I will not even consider it."

"Jasper," Jemima's strained voice made my head turn. I could feel my eyes burning as she stood up and slowly walked over to me. She touched my face, looking deep into my eyes. It was as if she was searching my soul. Or cleansing it with her eyes alone. She turned to Carlisle,

"What can we do?"

He shook his head, "Wait. That is all we can do."

"Wait!" I growled, "that is your idea? We must get the vampires, the witnesses, together again. I will search for them myself. Anything to keep her safe."

Jemima pulled my face back down to hers, "Please, Jasper. We don't have to do this now."

Slowly, she stepped away from me, and slipped between the family carefully. With little thought, I followed her, but before I left, I turned to Carlisle, "We will discuss this in the morning."

Jemima was walking with human slowness up the staircase, her long, white dressing gown slipping from stair to stair, giving me the image of a beautiful snow queen. She walked past the wall - that had recently been repaired by myself, Jemima and Rosalie – and through the replaced door into our bedroom. When I shut the door behind me, Jemima was sat on the bed, with her head in her hands. I wasn't sure whether to console her or not.

This was my fault.

*Jemima*

Jasper stood like a shadow in the doorway, his hands clasped behind him. My head was aching, and that along with the revelation of my almost certain death, was bringing me to start to become tired of Jasper's over protectiveness. Basically, I was experiencing what I like to call Vampire Hormones. I collapsed backwards on the bed, spreading my arms out wide with a _huff._

"Are you just going to stand there all night?" I asked him, opening my eyes to look at him.

He cocked his head to one side, "You're not scared."

I blinked, "I'm guessing you mean of the whole Volturi thing, not of you coming over here," I sighed, "yes, I'm a little scared, but really, if they want to attack a hormonal teenage girl, vampire or not, they better be prepared."

Jasper's lip twitched.

"Oh come on Jasper!" I cried sitting up. I heard a guffaw from Emmett downstairs,

"Mature, Emmett!" I shouted, before carrying on, "you can't just worry about it and worry about it until they come. Just, please, can't we just carry on normally? At least for a few weeks."

Jasper seemed to be struggling with himself. He didn't want to let this go.

"I'll marry you, okay!"

We both looked at each other, shocked.

_Did I actually just say that?_


	11. A Proposal of Minty Freshness

*Jasper* 

"I'll marry you, okay!"

Jemima froze as soon as she'd said it, and her disbelief seeped into my own. She opened her mouth as if to say something, but shut it again.

I said the first thing that drifted into my warped mind, "Isn't it polite to be asked first?"

Jemima seemed glad at my humour, but bit her lip at my question, "I mean...Rosalie was asking me about...well..."

She paused, and I could feel her embarrassment.

"She was asking about our...bedroom...activities...and I had to tell her that we hadn't done anything yet...well, she figured it out herself, I didn't tell her. But anyway, I told her it was because we wanted to wait until after we were married. And then she said that we shouldn't wait because I was going to die!"

Even as a vampire, I had trouble keeping up with her rushed explanation. She looked at me expectantly, breathing heavily. She was one of the first vampires I'd ever seen out of breath.

I blinked and shook my head, "You want me to marry you?"

She shrugged, "Well, it's not like I have a choice."

I furrowed my brow, and she rolled her eyes, "I was kidding Jasper,"

Her amusement affected me, and I smiled too, be it a little weak.

"Then we should do this properly."

*Jemima*

Jasper headed straight over to the cupboards opposite our bed, where I watched carefully. All of his negative feelings had vanished; replaced by a childlike excitement that I couldn't help but grin stupidly at.

He rooted around for a moment (literally) in his underwear drawer, before turning to me. His sparkling eyes were wide and his mouth was curved into an excited smile, as he held out a small, black box. I felt my breath catch, _was it even possible for vampires to die from lack of oxygen?_

"You hid that in your underwear drawer?" I asked, trying to make my voice sound normal. He rolled his eyes a little, but his excitement wasn't dowsed.

"Jemima," he twanged. Oh God, I loved the way my name sounded in his accent, "will you marry me?"

"Oh my God! I don't know! It's such a surprise...I don't know-" I said, flustered with mock-surprise.

I didn't even get the rest of my mock-denial out before Jasper lunged at me. His lips silenced my speech, and it only took me a matter of moments to get over my surprise, and actually shut my eyes and kiss him back. His lips, which were once cold, but were now a normal temperature to me, tasted...funny.

There was an iron taste to his mouth, and it made me feel ill. Jasper must have sensed my nauseous feelings, and pulled away to look me in the eye.

"What's wrong?"

Typical.

As soon as I'd gotten him to relax, I had to ruin it and make him paranoid again.

"I'm fine, it's just...you taste funny."

He blinked, "I taste funny?"

"Hm, like iron."

"Oh," he sat back from me, "that'll be the blood,"

I shivered, "Animal blood?"

He nodded, "We'd only just killed before coming here. I didn't have time to wash my mouth out."

I shook my head, smiling, "Don't worry about it, just do me a favour and use some mouthwash or something."

He grinned slowly, before darting out of sight. In under a second, he was back, and this time when his lips met mine, there was no taste of blood.

Only Jasper...

...and minty freshness.


	12. Living With Haters

*Jemima*

When Jasper kissed me, it was like a mini-explosion going off within me, catapulting me into the air and leaving me soaring high in the sky. An unusual, and rather cheesy way of describing it, I admit, but it was true.

And what made me feel even better was that Jasper could feel what I felt. I loved how when I was happy, it seemed to draw him like a moth to the flame, and keep him there until he too was filled with whatever positive emotions I was.

I loved him.

No matter what we'd been through, or what was yet to come, I would always love him. I knew that he was my soul mate. The man who shared my heart. That one unique person that so many people never got to find. And even with what had happened to me in my human life, I knew that I was lucky. I had a second chance, and within a few years, decades, centuries even, it'll be like that life never happened. The only thing remaining will be him.

And no one would take that away from me.

"Jemima?"

Jasper's deep, Texan accent snapped me out of my reverie. His lips slid across the outside of my mouth as he waited for an answer.

"Yes?" I mumbled, my lips shaky from his touch.

"What are you thinking about?"

I looked up into his warm, russet eyes, "Why don't you ask Edward?"

His mouth twisted into my favourite crooked smile. At my own mention of Edward, darker thoughts began to intrude into my previously light ones.

"Jasper, can I ask you something?"

Jasper focused a little more on me, his head tilting up from the pillow to get a better look. I shifted my weight on his body, the duvet sliding down by back so that I could meet his gaze properly.

"What is it?" He asked, catching a lock of my hair in his long fingers, and twisting it around softly, letting it slide across his alabaster skin.

"It's just, I could be living with you guys for...a _really _long time-,"

"Forever," He corrected,

I grimaced a little at the thought, "Yeah...well, it looks like I have to spend forever with Bella and Edward and Renesmee, and I could do with knowing what their feelings are towards me."

Jasper cocked his head to one side, "Why?"

"I'm not an idiot Jasper, they pretty much hate me."

"I didn't call you an idiot," he laughed quietly, "and they don't hate you."

"They blame me for Alice, don't they?" I said quietly,

"Actually, if anything they blame me for that, but they all know that this..." he gestured at us, "this was...no ones fault."

I reached up and delicately touched Jasper's lips, "They know that. But do you?"

Jasper's eyes turned hard, "I don't know what you mean."

"Original, Jazz." I said, rolling my eyes, "just...know that this wasn't your fault. This was fate."

"Fate," Jasper almost spat the word, "fate is a fairy tale, for people who are too weak to make their own decisions...or to accept their own actions."

"Okay, enough with this 'Everything's my fault' set of mind that you're in." I said, sitting up, "just answer my question, and we'll speak no more about it, okay?"

Jasper looked taken aback. In the back of my mind, it occurred to me that I was kinda sorta _straddling _Jasper, but that was pretty low on my list of 'Important Things Happening Right Now'.

Thankfully, Jasper didn't seem to notice, or at least he didn't bring attention to it. Instead, he set about answering my question,

"Alice was Edward's favourite sister," he began. I couldn't help but rolling my eyes. Trust Edward to have favourites. Jasper continued, "so his feelings towards you will be tainted by that loss. Bella...Bella is a little different. She, too misses Alice, as does her daughter, but there is something else there too."

His brow furrowed, as if he was concentrating very hard. I wondered if he was using his power to see exactly how Bella felt.

"She...She is jealous of you,"

My mouth dropped open in surprise. Bella was beautiful, how could she possibly be jealous of me?

"Why?"

He narrowed his eyes in thought, before finally answering, "Your relationship with Rosalie. She didn't used to be so _welcoming_, especially with humans. Even more so with Bella. Maybe having Renesmee around the house has softened her, or your lack of choice in how you were turned."

"What do you mean?" I asked, searching his eyes for answers.

"Bella wanted to be changed. She practically begged for it. Rosalie...she does not like this life, and was disgusted at how Bella could throw hers away so easily."

I knew very little about the brunette vampire, only that she'd only recently been changed herself. In fact, I knew little about many of my new family members.

"She also probably isn't too happy that you're keeping her...dogs...away."

I raised my eyebrows, "What?"

Jasper laughed at my expression, before explaining, "Edward and I discussed it whilst we were away. We think that your power, or influence over nature, is keeping the wolves at bay. They won't attack you, even if they wanted to."

"And do they want to?" I asked,

Jasper's glowered out of the window, avoiding my gaze, "That doesn't matter. They never will."

I rolled my eyes, "You know, I probably could've mimed that."

He raised an eyebrow at me, and I continued exasperatedly,

"That's all you ever seem to be thinking about. Protecting me," I put my finger to his lips as he began to speak, "yes, I do know that you love me and it's your 'job', but please just stop. I've taken care of myself for eighteen years, and I think that I can still do it now."

Jasper kissed my finger away, "But you've never been through anything like this in eighteen years."

"I met you. That's got to count for something."

Jasper's mouth opened and closed, but no words came out. I smiled in triumph, "Now I need to go eat. And show off my ring!"

That seemed to snap him out of it.

Grabbing my arms, he rolled us over and hovered above me, "You think I'm dangerous?"

I was silently aware of Jasper's legs between my own, and I knew that if my heart was beating, it would have stopped by now.

I heard a deep, rumbling sound, almost like a...purr?

It was coming from the bottom of Jasper's throat. Before I could begin to wonder if there was some kind of throat problem going on, Jasper kissed me. I could feel unexpected and completely unnecessary laughter bubbling in my chest, but luckily Jasper pulled away before it reached my mouth.

"Why are you laughing?" Jasper asked confusedly.

"I...don't...know..." I choked, before frantically trying to cover it by kissing Jasper again. His lips were rigid for a long time, and for a terrifying moment, I feared that my unusual mood has pushed him a little too far. Thankfully, he was quick to change that, and his tongue whispered across my own. I shivered, and looked into his rusty orange eyes,

"I thought that you weren't going to kiss me back then," I laughed to cover up my own unease.

"I will _always _kiss you back, Jemima." He twanged softly,

The tender moment was broken by my own laugh, and I pushed him off playfully. Sadly, neither of us had really paid attention to how close to the edge of the bed we were. Jasper fell straight off of the side of the bed, landing with a loud _bump _onto the floor.

I was sure that our laughs could be heard loud and clear downstairs.


	13. Emmett is Forrest Gump

**I warn you that there will be a lot of stupidity in this chapter. Emmett style.**

**Good luck.**

*Jasper*

How Emmett had convinced Jemima, Rosalie and I to go on a walk with him, I had no idea. But Emmett had decided that he was bored with our home, and wished to find something better to do out amongst humans.

Now that I thought about it, it was probably best that he had three other, slightly more sensible, vampires with him to keep him out of trouble. We'd already forbidden him from going to the zoo and 'playing with the monkeys'. So now, we found ourselves wandering aimlessly down one of the slightly busier roads of Forks, averaging at around three cars every half hour.

"I want a cat." Jemima said all of a sudden. She was nestled beneath my arm, her cheek rested against my chest, beneath my shoulder.

"I don't think that's such a good idea," I squeezed her arm, "you weren't here the last time we tried to have a pet."

Emmett seemed to physically shrink at the memory, his emotions guilty. Rosalie rolled her eyes, her high-heels clacking against the pavement at a faster tempo as she walked out of Emmett's one-armed embrace.

"What happened?" Jemima asked, her beautiful face tipping up to look me in the eye. I was glad that my eyes had returned to a colour that could pass as normal to a human eye. It seemed like a lifetime ago that Jemima had been human, and I had tasted her blood. I gritted my teeth at the thought.

Jemima mistook my silence, "I'm not trying to sound aggressive here, but I will beat it out of you with a stick if I have to."

"It would have to be a strong stick,"

Jemima narrowed her eyes, "Bite me."

"My dear, I already did."

Jemima seemed surprised at my words, as did Rosalie and Emmett, but she also looked pleased that my attitude was light. I merely put that down to absorbing her own teasing mood.

I'd forgotten about her question, but it seemed that Jemima had not. She turned to Rosalie for an answer, instead.

Rosalie shook her hair back, and cast Emmett a frosty look, "Esme wanted a cat a few decades ago. It didn't work out."

"It was an accident!" Emmett cried, jogging catch up with us.

"Oh yeah, because testing out the saying 'not enough room to swing a cat', was a really great purposeful idea!" Rosalie snapped,

"I thought cats had nine lives!" Emmett frowned,

"You were lucky Esme didn't test out how many more lives you could have, Emmett," I added, smirking.

Jemima laughed, her arm around my back tightening, "Well, I still want a cat. And Emmett," she turned to him, "touch my cat and I'll kick your arse."

Rosalie and I chuckled, Emmett frowned again, "Wow, that actually sounds scary with a British accent."

"I think saying that I have a British accent would actually be geographically incorrect. Although, I'm pretty sure it would sound truly terrifying in an Irish or Scottish accent."

I was secretly proud of Jemima, with her wit and intelligence, although I feared that I'd begin to bore her with the...lack of humour...that I seemed to have. I sighed quietly.

It was Rosalie that pulled me from my own self-dislike; her emotions changing from annoyance at her mate, to a greater annoyance – even verging on loathing – at something ahead of us. I followed her glare, my sharp eyes making out a female that I recognized.

"Jessica Stanley," Rosalie growled murderously, (and that is not a term I use lightly).

"Oh my God, HEY JESSICA!" Emmett screamed, waving madly. His arms spread out wide as if he was going to hug her, despite her being at least 300 yards away. Jemima's eyes were wide with confusion, and I kissed the side of her head, my nose nuzzling into her soft, cinnamon-scented hair. Suddenly, she stiffened,

"Oh God,"

"What is it?" I asked, alert at once.

"Mike. Newton."

She shuddered, and I looked back over to where Jessica Stanley was walking. It was true, Mike Newton was with her. Of all of the people to run into...

"Do you think they've already seen us?" Jemima whispered, although it was impossible for them to hear us. I cringed as the word _fate _sprang to mine; Mike Newton was gawking rudely at us, his eyes trailing over Jemima in particular. His eyes raked over her legs, clothed today in dark, high-waisted denim jeans; that made her ridiculously long legs seem even longer, paired with a silvery-blue satin blouse that rippled over her body. All of this was pushing the teenage boy's lust over the edge. I hissed, but Jemima put her hand on my chest,

"What was it we said the other night?" She asked, her tone reminding me of some sort of councillor.

"You can look after yourself," I managed, my eyes not leaving Mike Newton's.

I could feel Jemima's emotions. She was beginning to feel uncomfortable under Mike's stare. He was, as the saying goes, _undressing _her with his eyes.

I began to tremble with anger, but...Jemima was right. She could look after herself. Locking my jaw, we continued on towards the pair of humans.

Jealousy practically burned the air around Jessica as her dead eyes fell on Rosalie and Jemima. Emmett hooked an arm around Rosalie's waist, and I too, pulled Jemima closer to me. It was less of a protection, and more of a reminder to them both of our relationships.

Jessica did not give up though.

The fake grin was plastered on her face as she stepped in front of Jemima, who easily towered above her, physically showing the difference between the low creature that was Jessica Stanley, and the ethereal, God-like beauty that was Jemima soon-to-be Hale. I felt my dead heart stir at the thought.

*Jemima*

"Hi! You must be Jemima!" The girl, Jessica, said; her voice loud and sickly sweet. Sparing the formalities, I raised an eyebrow,

"Do I know you?"

Jessica opened her mouth to speak, before Mike butted in, "Hi Jemima, it's me Mike."

His grin wasn't quite as false as the girl's, but there was nothing fake about the look he gave to Jasper. I felt a growl stir in my throat, but I pushed it away.

"Yeah!" I nodded, as if I was agreeing with the fact that he was, indeed, Mike.

There was an awkward moment of silence between the humans and the vampires, where Jessica grinned manically at me, whilst Mike seemed intent of having a staring competition with Jasper. Rosalie and Emmett waited quietly beside us, although I could practically sense the excitement building in Emmett. He was, as always, wishing for some kind of fight.

I was definitely considering one myself.

"Hey, what happened to your eyes?" Mike asked, stepping as close as he could without being repelled by the sheer force of Jasper's intense glare.

_Damn! How could I have forgotten that?_

"...Contacts!" I managed, although he wouldn't have noticed anything unusual about my voice.

"Really? Did you have a sore throat when we met too?" He persisted,

...Apart from that.

Staying cool, I blinked slowly, "I don't think we ever held enough of a conversation for you to judge my voice properly, Mike. I don't think now is the time to change that."

Emmett chortled, and Rosalie sneered. Jessica shook her hair back, her anger poorly hidden.

"So you two are together? What happened to the little dark-haired girl?"

Jasper chest rumbled beneath my hand, and I dug my fingertips into his shirt in warning, my eyes fixed on Jessica. Eventually, the glare of a vampire proved to be too much for Jessica, and she stepped forwards, "I'll see you around, Jemima. Jasper," she batted her eyelashes, and I barely withheld a hiss, "come on, Mike."

"Yeah, go on Mike." Emmett snorted.

Mike glared, but obviously his better judgement stopped him from saying anything. Emmett was, after all, a bear. He smiled at me, but with one look at Jasper's face, and the intimidating stance he held, he ducked his head and followed Jessica. Just before Jessica broke free of our group, she attempted to push past Rosalie.

Big mistake.

Rosalie towered above her; a terrifying beauty, with eyes as black as a shark's. Jessica let out a small whimper, before creeping past her. Mike had trouble taking his eyes off of Rosalie's livid face, but an indiscreet cough from Emmett was enough to make him jump, and follow Jessica like a well-trained dog.

"Dude, if you were ever gonna bite anyone..." Emmett said to me under his breath,

As they walked away, I heard Mike whisper, "What is it with those Cullen boys? They see new meat, and they're on it like a pack of wolves."

I really had to grip Jasper's light blue sweater to stop him from going after the human for his stupid comment.

"One day, her throat will be mine," Rosalie almost snarled, before turning on her heel and stalking off down the street. Emmett's usual easy-going vibe hadn't even been shaken by the humans, and he grinned,

"I'd love to see that. Girl on girl action!"

"Emmett," I punched his arm, not too lightly, before looking up at Jasper, "You okay?"

Jasper looked down at me, his expression strangely smug, "His pathetic emotions are enough to bring me happiness."

I nodded slowly, "Nice to know."

Jasper grinned, and his arm fell from my shoulder, to snake around my waist. He glanced back at Mike, who was still walking with Jessica. When Mike's head turned to catch another glimpse at us, Jasper was ready. He pulled me to him, and honestly kissed me within an inch of my life...well, if I was alive, anyway...

His long fingers traced the seam along my jeans, caressing my thigh with his fingertips.

When he pulled away, I raised my eyebrows at him.

"What?" He asked innocently,

"That was very...immature. And very Edward."

Jasper recoiled at the thought, before winking, "Trust me, it was worth it."

I glanced over at Mike, whose fuming face disappeared from view around the corner. I shrugged, "Fair enough,"

"I love you Jemima," Emmett said, trying to put on some kind of accent.

My brow furrowed, "Emmett, what _is_ that?"

"I'm doing an impression of Jasper," He said, furrowing his brow too, obviously wondering why it wasn't obvious.

"Emmett. You sound like Forrest Gump."

Emmett grinned broadly, "My momma always said, 'Life is like a box of chocolates. You never know what you're gonna get'."

I cracked up laughing, before Emmett suddenly turned serious, "Hey?"

"What?"

"You aint got no legs, Lieutenant Dan."

"Very funny."

"Hey, Jemima. Guess what?"

"What?"

"I GOTTA FIND BUBBA!" Emmett screamed in his Forrest Gump voice, before spinning around and running straight into somebody's garden.

"I gotta find...Bubba...I...gotta...find...Bubba..." I heard Emmett repeat as the bushes shook where he pounded through them.

"Emmett, get out of there. NOW!" Rosalie shouted.

Jasper and I just laughed.

"Argh! Something bit me on the butt-ock!" Emmett cried.

Finally he appeared, carrying some kind of doll, and with a small dog hanging from its teeth onto his rear. His face was sad.

"Bubba wants to go home," He said emotionally, before turning and hurling the doll at the house. I soared straight over the roof. As it flew, Emmett began to list types of shrimp, almost like a chant.

"You can barbeque it, boil it, broil it, bake it, sauté it, there's shrimp kabobs, shrimp Creole, shrimp gumbo, pan fry, deep fry, stir fry, there's pineapple shrimp, lemon shrimp, coconut shrimp, pepper shrimp, shrimp soup, shrimp stew, shrimp salad, shrimp and potatoes, shrimp burgers, shrimp sandwiches," and as we heard the faint sound of it hitting the ground, he added, "that... that's about it."

The dog dropped from his trousers, and escaped back into the bushes. Emmett turned to me, triumphant in his (quite excellent) impression of Forrest Gump. I grinned, "That's all I have to say about that."

...

**Okay, I just HAD to put that Forrest Gump stuff in there, but because I know that not all of you have watched it, I'd recommend just Youtube-ing the lines in Forrest Gump **

**P.S. How can you not have watched it? **

**P.P.S Trust me, if you haven't seen these scenes, they're definitely worth watching.**


	14. Put That Dog on a Lead

*Jemima*

We were both on a journey together, Jasper and I. A journey of discovery. Right now, we were in the first stages of our relationship. I was something he'd never seen before, and he was something I knew little about.

It seemed strange to me that Jasper hadn't seen everything there was to see. To me, he was a God-like creature, with knowledge to equal his beauty. It was impossible that someone as _normal _as me could surprise him. I mean, the guy had been alive (okay, he'd be animate) for 167 years. I'd been alive for a little over 18 years. Nothing.

_Quite an age difference._

This now was just one more obstacle in our road of discovery.

Jasper's mobile phone vibrated through the material of his trouser pocket, into the side of my leg. Without a moment's hesitation, Jasper slid it out of his pocket and pressed the Answer button.

"Carlisle?"

"Jasper," I could hear my adoptive father's rushed voice on the other end of the line, "are the others with you?"

"Rosalie, Emmett and Jemima, yes. What is going on?"

"The wolves. They're here. We need Jemima; Bella cannot dissuade them for much longer."

Jasper froze, as did I. "We'll be there in two minutes," Jasper growled, his voice strained with all of the emotions pulsing through him, my own included.

He hung up and dropped the phone into his pocket. I noted the dents in the body where Jasper's fingers had tightened over them.

"Emmett," Jasper called,

Emmett, hearing the tone of Jasper's voice, was beside us in an instant, "Who's gettin' beat?"

"The wolves. They're at our home,"

Emmett cracked his knuckles, "Let's beat these dogs!"

"Emmett, no." Rosalie said, arriving by his side and clutching his arm. Despite her warning, I could hear in her voice that she was thinking the same thing.

"Get to the car. Now." Jasper ordered, grabbing my hand and near-enough dragging me in the direction of where we'd parked Emmett's car.

"Can't we just run?" I asked, as we approached the huge vehicle in a speed that barely passed as human. I could hear Rosalie's high-heels beating the ground alongside Emmett's bear paws behind us.

"Too many people," Jasper explained in one breath.

He let me into the back seat of the Jeep, and I moved over to let Jasper in for speed. Rosalie slid in beside Emmett, who fired up the monster of a car instantly. Putting his foot down, we screeched out onto the road.

Two humans leapt out of the way of the roaring Jeep, screaming.

"Let's refrain from mowing down pedestrians, shall we Emmett?" I cried, as he nearly took out an old lady.

Emmett's reply was a testosterone filled, "Booyah! Fifty points!"

Even in that situation, Emmett could still be relied on providing the comic relief.

We were at our home in two minutes, as Jasper had predicted.

In six seconds, we were with our family.

Carlisle stood in front of Esme, his arm acting as a wall between the motherly vampire, and the pack of wolves snarling in the garden. Bella was stood, gripping Renesmee to her chest, in front of a large, russet-coloured wolf. The wolf wasn't acting as aggressively as the others, but it didn't look too happy. Edward was concentrating extremely hard on the russet wolf, and speaking quickly, as if he was translating for it.

Carlisle didn't look away from the wolves, but his attention shifted slightly to us, "They must have realized that Jemima had left. It was the only thing keeping them away."

Understanding my role, I walked forward. Jasper's hand caught my wrist, "Jemima..."

"Jasper, please," I didn't let him pull me back, "you know I have to do this. Let me go."

"No, they'll kill you." He fired back, tightening his grip.

"They'll kill us all if I don't do anything!" I growled back, gritting my teeth.

His jaw locked, and I could see the venom stinging his eyes, but he released my arm. I nodded at him, before slipping away. I was next to Bella in an instant. Edward looked at me,

"We've broken the treaty. They're willing to only spare Renesmee and Bella, and possibly myself, because they're important to one of the wolves. Seeing as it was Jasper who turned you, it is he that shall die first. Followed by his victim."

I hissed at the snarling wolves, "You won't touch him."

A growl of confusion rumbled through the wolves.

"Or me. You can't."

"They want to know what you're doing," Edward cut in, as the wolves stopped snarling,

"I can control you," I hissed, nothing but pure, unadulterated anger coursing through my veins, "you try and hurt any one of my family. Ever. And I will make you pay. I will make you do exactly what I want. I can make you stand perfectly still, as I tear you apart."

I wasn't exactly sure how tough I sounded, but right then I didn't care. My eyes burned into each of their own, and every one of them looked away.

"Now, go." I snarled,

The wolf in front, that I understood to be the Alpha, pulled away slowly. I didn't need Edward's translation to tell me that this wolf was angry. That this was not over.

The rest of the wolves followed the pack leader, their expressions as angry and defeated as their Alpha's. The russet-coloured wolf did not look at me as it walked past, but it seemed a little more...relieved?.. than the others.

"What was that grey-coloured one called?" I whispered to Emmett.

"Paul."

Remembering when Jasper explained _exactly _what had happened with the wolves back when they chased me as a human, I shouted out, "Paul?"

The grey wolf turned to look at me, growling softly.

"Sit." I commanded, as if I was talking to a pet dog.

Paul's eyes widened in shock and anger, but he unwillingly sat down. Emmett snorted from behind me,

"That's brilliant!"

I waved away the control over the wolf, and it sprang away into the forest, howling angrily.

I knew that it wasn't very mature of me, or kind to the wolves, but actually, I was being fair.

The wolves nearly killed me. Then they tried to save me from Jasper. Even. Then they threatened my family. Then I humiliated Paul and made him sit like a pet dog...

I thought that was fair.

Emmett was still chortling, "You're lucky Carlisle didn't see that."

I turned around. Emmett was right, Carlisle and Esme were gone. "Where did they go?"

"They knew that you had it sorted. Girl, you're awesome!" Emmett high-fived me, before pulling me into some sort of ghetto-respect-chest-pound-thing, "I'm going to enjoy spending an eternity with you."

Rosalie smiled smugly, "You don't realize how happy I am that you taught that mutt whose boss."

Jasper strode forward, pulling me into his arms, and engulfing me in his scent.

"Thank you, God." He whispered into my hair.

I looked up at him, "Jasper, please. I was hardly in danger."

"Actually," He ducked to press his lips to my ear, "I was thanking him for giving me such a funny, strong and," he growled, "sexy woman, as my own."

I blinked, "Did you really just say 'sexy'?"

"I've amazed myself."

His tongue tickled my ear softly. So softly, that I wasn't even sure that it had happened.

"I could say the same for you...well, almost, because you are in fact, a man."

Jasper laughed, and looked me in the eye, "Really?"

"Of course,"

"You think I'm funny?" He asked, and for a moment, I saw weakness behind those rusty, orange eyes.

I tipped my head to one side, "Your personality does have a certain aspect of hilarity to it."

Jasper nodded slowly, "If that's enough for you, that's enough for me."

"I'd have it no other way," I grinned, and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Well...thank God for that."

"Thank you, God!" I cried happily, before my mouth was stopped by his lips.

I was barely aware of Rosalie and Emmett standing grinning in the background. All I was aware of was Jasper.


	15. Blood Lust and Hunger

*Jasper*

Whilst I held Jemima in my arms, my thoughts turned back to when my beloved vampire was a mere human. Of course, it was unreasonable to think that I could resist most humans, being the 'newest vegetarian'. Then again, with Jemima joining our coven, I realized that I was no longer the 'newest vegetarian'; in fact I hadn't been since Bella had been turned. How could I not have realized that? Shaking my head at my own foolishness, my thoughts strayed back to that short...much too short...period of time that Jemima and I had together as a forbidden couple of human and vampire.

I remembered that night, when I'd first visited her bedroom. I barely contained my own thirst now as I remembered my blood-lust back then. I'd watched her sleep, and for a moment my blood-lust had faded. I'd wished, maybe foolishly, that I could sleep. That I could dream. Like she was. I felt an icy slither of pain pierce my cold heart as I realized that she would never dream again. That short moment of being a little less drawn to her blood, but not fully losing that need (I would never lose that need up until the day that her blood was burned away by my own venom), was quick to end, and I'd been a vampire once more. A cold-blooded killer. And she was my victim.

I remembered how I wished, so much, to bite her. A low rumbling sound brewed in the deepest part of my chest as I remembered, and I felt Jemima's face move from my chest to look up at me. For the first time, my eyes were not for her, or at least the Jemima I held in my arms now.

I'd imagined positioning myself above her, and my teeth closing around her neck. She would wake quickly, the pain being enough to pull any deep-sleeper from their pleasant dreams, although from what I remembered, her dreams hadn't been all that pleasant. I would have felt that pain as my own, and that would bring back all of those memories I'd fought so hard to hide. Maria. Human Blood. Death. Destruction.

I'd imagine that blood, that rich and delicious blood (that was, in honesty, better than I'd ever imagined). Her pulse would beat against my lips.

She would have screamed, of course, but who would hear her?

She would have pushed at my throat and face, positioned on either side of her chin as I pierced both jugular veins with my fangs. Not a drop of her blood would be wasted.

She would have fought. She would have struggled. But what use would it do against a marble statue. An immortal predator.

Her airway would become compressed by the sheer pressure of my bite. It would stop her fighting and make things easier for me, but it would also slow her blood flow, and eventually kill her before I was finished. That would be enough of a downside to make me leave her neck and move to her wrists.

I would have worked quickly; making sure not a drop of blood was lost.

Until I had it all, and she was but a white shell.

She would be dead.

"Jasper!"

The loud shout snapped me out of my dark thoughts. I blinked and looked down; Jemima had pulled back enough to look at me properly,

"Are you alright?"

I blessed her for her worried expression, her naivety at what I must have been thinking. She would not believe that I'd just been reminiscing about almost taking her life. My vision was glazed by the lust that still lingered within me.

"I don't need your powers to know how you're feeling, Jasper," Rosalie said smugly, her voice like chilli and chocolate.

I kept my eyes on Jemima's, and I could see my own smouldering bronze irises reflected in her golden ones. The green in her eye glinted with power as she searched my eyes carefully,

"Are you hungry?" She asked softly, recognizing the hunger behind my eyes. She was wrong about the type of hunger that was cloaking my mind.

I closed my eyes tightly, and breathed in her scent deeply to clear my head. Blowing out, my eyes flickered open, "No, I think I've had enough blood for a lifetime."

Jemima nodded, "Well then, shall we go inside?"

"Bedroom?" Emmett asked, as if he was planning a route on a map.

"Okay," Jemima said, breaking from my grip and skipping over to Emmett, "what shall we do in there?"

Emmett fell silent for a moment, his brow furrowed in deep thought.

"OH MY GOD!" He screeched, making us all jump, "let's play Twister!"

"I'll tell you what Emmett, you find a way for vampires to get drunk, and then I'll play Twister with you," Jemima said, turning back to me. She rolled her eyes and grinned.

"I'm on it!" Emmett said, saluting. He saluted me too, "Major Jasper Whitlock, sir."

I shook my head at him, as he sprinted through the doors, followed by a grumbling Rosalie. Jemima smirked at me,

"Major Jasper Whitlock?"

I ducked my head, embarrassed.

"Well, Major. I think you have a morale obligation to help me in any way you can," Jemima twanged, terrifying me with the accuracy of her accent.

I looked up at her, slipping easily into character, "Ma'am?"

"I think that you should help me with a certain need of mine. A certain want," Her long legs glided forwards a little, bringing her closer to me,

I lowered my brows, the lust being relit within me, "I will try my best to aid you in your want."

"Oh, I don't know if you're quite up to the job..." She trailed off, but she moved closer to me.

"My services are yours to command, ma'am"

I felt her inner blush at my strong accent, but she did not lose character. She moved her face very close to mine, her lips brushing along my cheek to my ear. Her tongue snaked out and ghosted across the sensitive skin. I felt myself tremble.

Slowly, she whispered,

"I want a cat."


	16. Unicorns

*Jemima*

"Jemima..." Emmett said, dragging out my name like a whining child.

"Yes..." I copied him,

"Where do babies come from?"

Jasper's eyebrows creased, "Emmett, you know wher-."

"Jazzy..." Emmett dragged out his name. I suppressed a giggle,

"What is it Emmett?" Jasper asked, sitting on the armchair opposite Emmett, who was lounging on the couch. He pulled me down to sit on his lap, surprising me. I lay back on his chest, my head resting beside his. We both watched Emmett form his question,

"What does unicorn blood taste like?" He asked finally,

...

...

...

"Emmett, unicorns aren't real." Jasper said, withholding a chuckle,

Emmett's mouth dropped open, "UNICORNS ARE REAL!"

"No, they're not."

"YES THEY ARE!" Emmett screamed, standing up.

We both just sat there. I tried to speak slowly, for Emmett's sake, "Emmett, do you know something?"

Emmett pouted, "What?"

"There are unicorns, but they're special unicorns."

Emmett shook his head, "Horses?"

"No, not horses."

"Donkeys?"

"Not donkeys,"

"...Sheep?"

"Emmett?"

"Me!"

"Yes, you..."

"I'M A UNICORN!"

"No...you're just listing farm animals."

"Oh...capybaras?"

I sighed exasperatingly, "No!"

"But they don't live on the farm!"

I closed my eyes, and felt peace drifting through me, courtesy of Jasper.

"They live in the sea..."

Emmett gasped, "Capybara's live in the sea!"

"No, the unicorns do."

Emmett paused for two seconds, "MERMAIDS!"

"NO!"

"But they live in the sea?"

"Emmett, mermaids aren't real."

...

"NOOOOO!"

"Emmett, listen!"

Emmett dry-sobbed, "I'm...listening..."

"There are special unicorns in the sea, called narwhals."

"Nar-hauls?"

"Narwhals. They have a horn."

Emmett's eyes nearly popped out of his skull, but before he said another word, Carlisle entered from down the stairs, followed closely by Esme, Bella and Edward. Rosalie followed a little behind, grooming her hair.

Jasper's head turned to look at Carlisle, and he channelled his emotions into me. I jumped. He'd never done that before. I felt Carlisle's confusion, but beneath that there was...relief? A flicker of happiness, even.

"What is it Carlisle?" Jasper asked, his arms wrapping around my body. I laid my arms atop of his as I listened for Carlisle's answer,

"We've been sent a message," Carlisle began, looking at each of us in turn, his eyes lingered the longest on me,

"The Volturi?" I asked, my voice cracking. Jasper's strong, slender arms tightened around me, and he filled me with calm emotions. They weren't quite enough. I felt my breath quicken, and dark thoughts began to creep back into my conscious mind.

"Hey, hey," Jasper whispered, turning my face to meet his, "shh. You're okay. They're not here, there's no danger. Trust me."

Slowly, the darkness receded into the back of my mind, as Jasper's stare and powers got more intense. I blinked, and dropped my forehead to his lips tiredly. He pressed his lips to my skin, before I turned under them to look at Carlisle.

To my surprise, Jasper's channelling showed that he was...happy.

"They have cancelled their visit," He said simply,

Nobody said anything for a long time, and I didn't need Jasper's channelling to sense their surprise.

"They just...cancelled?" Jasper asked, more surprised than anyone else due to his power.

"Until further notice." Carlisle added,

"But why?" I asked, a glimmer of hope in sight,

"Apparently there is trouble in Europe, but of course, they withheld any information we may have ever used against them," Carlisle said, a trace of a smile on his lips,

He let that fact settle into our minds as we sat or stood in silence.

No Volturi.

No wolves.

No danger.

I tried to take that in.

For the first time in almost eighteen years, I felt safe.

Safe in Jasper's arms.

"I'm bored," Emmett complained, breaking the silence, "LETS GO FIND SOME NARWHALS!"


	17. House Hunting

*Jasper*

It had been a month now since Carlisle's good news.

Now, everybody was secretly waiting with bated breath for mine and Jemima's.

It was, of course, no secret that Jemima and I were to be married. However, this didn't mean that we'd spent our time thinking about it. In fact, we'd just been enjoying our time together, and it seemed like it would ruin our peaceful days with preparations for a ceremony that would only make our love more public.

As well as this, we also had our basic needs to cater for.

I pulled on the sweater, its light material feeling coarse against my skin. Jemima was sat beside our bed in the armchair, her legs elegantly folded, and her eyes scouring the pages of Carlisle's copy of a Brothers Grimm tale; although, being Carlisle, I had a suspicion that it was first edition. I smiled at her; her forehead slightly creased as she turned the page, her long fingers sliding delicately over the paper. I didn't want to disturb her, but another look at the clock showed that we were already verging on being late.

"Are you ready, Jemima?"

Her head snapped up, her green and gold eyes wide, as if she'd forgotten I were here at all.

"Yeah, sorry," She said a little dreamily. She shut the book in one hand, and placed it carefully on the small table beside her. I took her hand as she stood, and grabbed her coat from the arm of the chair.

"Thanks," She smiled as I helped her into her coat, "you spoil me, you really do,"

"You sound like you've forgotten where I'm making you go today," I reminded her, eager to snap her out of her whimsical state, and back into the witty and modern Jemima I know and love. Seeing her as the slightly gothic figure, dressed in a long coat of that design, was a little unusual for me.

I laughed as she elbowed me softly, "How could I forget? Days watching my family kill innocent bunny rabbits!"

"Don't worry, you don't have to be there when that's happening. We'll take turns."

"Well that hardly seems fair," she mused, looking up at me, "can't I just stay here?"

"I would let you, but we'll be looking for homes as soon as we've hunted, and once you see how we decide who gets which room, you won't want to be left till last."

She grimaced at the thought, and I chuckled, before glancing down the stairs,

"Rosalie, Bella, Edward and Renesmee have already gone ahead. Emmett, Carlisle and Esme are downstairs waiting."

She jumped a little, "Did I keep everyone waiting?"

"No," I reassured her, "we're actually early. If Rosalie hadn't already gone, then we would've been at least another hour."

Jemima laughed.

We joined the others in the entrance hall and after dissuading Emmett from 'riding the reindeer' when we got to Alaska, we set off.

Jemima enjoyed the running; her exhilaration filtering into my body as we sprinted through the forest. She was, of course, faster than all of us, and we were struggling to keep up. However, nobody wanted to ask her to slow down, because they didn't need my powers to sense her happiness.

I was once again amazed at her speed; her feet hardly seeming to touch the forest floor and her long, brown hair whipped behind her as she flew through the trees.

It took us little time to track Rosalie, Bella and Edward's scent to a small clearing, where they waited without their daughter. Esme had informed me earlier that she was staying with the Denali Coven for a few days whilst we all hunted, although Bella and Edward would both check on her whenever they could.

And Jemima thought that _I _was overprotective.

"Bella, Edward, you head north. Esme and I will stay in this area. Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper, you stay south; Jemima will go with you." Carlisle said, and we all nodded.

Bella and Edward were the first to go, followed by Carlisle and Esme; who took off west.

"Ready?" I asked Jemima. She nodded, a little unenthusiastically.

"This is gonna be so much fun!" Emmett whooped, and began listing all of the good hunting places and techniques to Jemima, who stood a little uneasily beside me.

As we set off, and Emmett was distracted by Rosalie's rather...inappropriate jogging bottoms, I used our short moment of privacy to speak with Jemima,

"Are you alright? What's wrong?"

Jemima shook her head as we leapt over the splintered remains of a fallen tree trunk (that Emmett had just charged through).

"It's just...I don't know...I just have a bad feeling about this,"

"Hey," I said, slowing her down a little, "what have I been saying all this time? I will always look after you. Nothing bad will happen, I promise."

She didn't look convinced, so I stopped her completely, "Jemima."

She didn't want to look me in the eye, so I caught her face in my eyes, not letting her go until she looked at me, "I give you my word that I will not let anything bad will happen to you."

She smiled weakly, "I believe you,"

I hugged her quickly, and kissed her forehead tenderly, "Come on, let's catch them up."

I felt her grin into my neck, "Race you?"

"You're on,"

We both broke apart and rocketed towards where Emmett and Rosalie had disappeared.

The trees whistled past me, and Jemima's wild laugh mixed with my own.

This was life.

This, right here, was the best experience I'd ever had.

Because I didn't need Alice.

She had saved me. She had given me as much as she could. But it was Jemima who had breathed life into me.

I had been dead, for _so _long.

And now I was alive.

I was so filled with exhilaration, both Jemima's and my own, that I barely noticed when I overtook her.

I did not notice when her emotions left me.

For one moment, I let her slip away.

One moment was all it took.


	18. Lost

*Jemima*

I didn't understand what had happened.

I had felt...something...

I had heard...something...

I was distracted for a moment. I had looked around, the exhilaration of the run still pulsing within me, and Jasper had gone.

I skidded to a stop.

I was lost.

In a forest.

_How was that even possible! I'm supposed to a damn Nature Vampire!_

"Jasper?" I called,

Silence; no sound but forest noises.

"Jasper?" I felt my voice crack, and I cursed myself. I had moaned and groaned at him for so long to let me be independent, and the moment he left me, I was in a mess.

_Man up, Jemima._

I breathed carefully, and looked around me. I could smell Jasper's scent, leading to my right into the deep forest.

"There, that wasn't so bad was it?" I said to myself.

I stepped forward to start running, when the wind changed.

Was that Rosalie's scent?

I wasn't accustomed to my vampiric senses just yet, but I recognized the scent as being female. It smelt like Rosalie.

Deciding that maybe letting Jasper see me now wasn't the best idea. He'd fuss over me, and he'd blame himself for losing me, and if he realized that I'd been scared, he'd never let me out of his sight again.

Rosalie was who I needed right now.

Following the scent, I began to run in the opposite direction to where Jasper's scent led. Even better.

The scent got stronger and stronger as I ran further and further away from the place where I'd lost him. As if my thoughts had summoned him, my mobile phone rang loudly. Skidding to a stop (out of habit rather than needing to stop), I slid the mobile phone out of my jeans pocket.

"Hello?"

"Jemima! Where are you!" Jasper bellowed down the phone, his voice panicked.

I held the phone away from my ear, "Ow, Jasper! Sensitive hearing!"

"Where are you!"

"I'm...um..." I glanced around, as if expecting there to be a signpost or map just set in the middle of the forest just for me.

"Listen, I'm going to follow your scent. Just stay where you are."

"Okay, Jasper. Just calm dow-,"

_CRACK._

I almost dropped the mobile, and cursed myself again for being such a terrible vampire.

"Jemima! What's going on?"

The wind changed again, and I was blasted in the face by her scent.

That wasn't Rosalie.

"Jasper...there's someone else here..." I didn't care if my voice had turned to a whimper. I wanted Jasper to be here. To wrap me in his arms and to make me feel better.

_Crack._

I span around as the sound came from behind me, and I felt something crumble in my clenched fist.

"No..."

The remnants of the mobile phone drifted from my palm as dust.

I watched the dust fly away as if they were grains of sand in the hourglass of my life.

The scent of the female vampire was overpowering, and there was no time between the next cracking noise of a stick breaking, and me running. I wasn't just running for fun now. I was running because I was being chased.

The footsteps, like the whisper of a fairy, followed me through the forest.

All of that confidence; with my training and my safety, was gone.

I was alone.

Apart from her.


	19. Alice

*Jasper*

"Rosalie! Emmett!"

I roared, hurling the mobile phone through the forest, the sound of the dead line buzzing through the foliage.

The two vampires skidded to a halt beside me, "Jasper? What's wrong? Where's Jemima?"

I didn't hear their questions, I just ran.

The sound of their footsteps alerted me to their following presence, but frankly, I didn't care.

All I cared about was Jemima.

She was in danger.

There was another vampire here.

But not for much longer.

Another feral roar escaped from my throat as I pushed myself further and further.

How could I let her disappear?

I promised her.

Guilt rocked my body and I suppressed a dry sob. I could feel the venom burning my eyes.

Her scent eased the pain a little, but I didn't stop. If anything, I got faster.

Her scent was fresh, but I could smell the fear in it.

She was running.

And that's when I smelt it.

The other vampire.

_Her._

"No..."

"That's impossible," I heard Rosalie gasp.

*Jemima*

"Stop! Wait!"

The voice from behind me was unexpected.

It reminded me of a bell, high and sweet.

I didn't make me stop though.

"I can smell Jasper on you! You're Jemima! It's me, Alice!"

That, however, just about did it.

I whirled around, "Alice?"

The vampire stopped in front of me, and I took a moment to take her in.

She was ridiculously tiny, with short, spiky black hair and black eyes. She was like a little pixie; the exact opposite of me.

She smiled, "Hi, you must be Jemima,"

"Um...Hi?"

"I'm sorry I scared you. I didn't mean to draw attention to myself. I was just hunting and I smelt _him _and..."

"It's okay," I tried to reassure her, as her little body seemed to vibrate with agitation. She seemed much too small and delicate to handle being mad.

"No, it's not," she said, "I shouldn't be here. I can hear them coming. I should go,"

"No!"

The vampire turned, her black eyes unsure, I bit my lip, "I mean...everyone's missed you. And Edward has been giving Jasper Hell about it. Can't you just stay?"

Alice didn't say anything, but anything she could have said would have been cut off by my family arriving.

Jasper and Alice stared at each other for minutes (which was practically hours in vampire time).

"Alice?" Jasper's voice was soft. It made the heart he owned hurt in my chest, as if it could feel him changing allegiance.

"Hi, Jasper,"

Rosalie and Emmett hung around in the background, giving them space, but their eyes staying fixed on their lost sister.

"I thought you left," Jasper said, and I couldn't help but feel better as his voice hardened.

"I had to, Jasper," She said, her voice maintaining its soft and delicate tone. Everything she said was sugar-coated. Her words could melt in your hands; even ones as cold as mine.

Suddenly, Jasper seemed to realize that it wasn't just him and Alice there. He looked at Rosalie and Emmett, "Can you give us some privacy please?"

He turned to me, "Please?"

I felt as if he's stuck a knife in my heart. A knife that could penetrate through cold, hard stone to its sensitive core.

I just nodded, unable to speak. My eyes burned with venomous tears. I walked over to Emmett and Rosalie. Emmett clapped a hand on my shoulder, whilst Rosalie gave Jasper a do-anything-stupid-and-I'll-rip-you-apart-and-burn-you look, before following her mate and I through the trees.

After a few hundred metres, and when we were well out of earshot of Jasper and Alice, Rosalie turned to me,

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah,"

"You're a bad actress."

"I played Mary in my school nativity."

"Jemima!" Rosalie forced me to look at her, "you're new boyfriend who's practically forced you into becoming a completely different person and being in his life with him is back there right now doing God-knows-what with his ex-wife who he's been with for longer than you've even been alive! Do not answer me with 'Yeah'."

I opened and closed my mouth like a mute goldfish. Emmett was looking uncharacteristically serious,

"You can talk to us, Jemima."

I smiled a half-smile at them both, "I'm alright, guys. I'm fine,"

They both looked disappointed, and I saw the pity in their eyes.

"I...I just want to go home," I said quietly, turning away from them.

The two vampires gave me my space as we ran back home. Emmett called Carlisle and told him what was going on. I think out of everything, Emmett's unusually calm and quite civilised tone was what unnerved me the most.

"Carlisle told us to wait at home. He and Esme will call Bella and Edward and head back to meet us. This trip is officially cancelled."

"What about Jasper?" Rosalie said, her voice venomous.

"There're going to give them a little time before calling him and sorting this out."

"Give them a little time! Jasper is _supposed _to be with Jemima. Alice..." Rosalie's voice cut off, and through her tough exterior, I could see the pain in her eyes, "Alice is supposed to have left. This isn't right."

"I think that they deserve some time. It's the least I can do for them," I said, new guilt at what I'd done to this family adding to my slightly messed-up emotions.

"Jemima, you've done nothing wrong," Rosalie quipped, as she hurried up the stairs onto our porch.

Using her keys, she opened the front door, and began to dart around the house, turning the lights on. I followed Emmett into the kitchen, before huffing and sitting heavily at the table.

Emmett punched my arm lightly, "Do want something to eat?"

I looked up at him, "Oh...you guys haven't hunted yet, have you?"

Emmett's black eyes gave it all away, but he tried to laugh it off, "Imma big guy, I need lots to eat _all _of the time. I'm pretty sure I can go another week or two."

I sighed. _More guilt._

Rosalie strode in, her long blonde hair whipping behind her, "Carlisle called. Bella and Edward are going to the Denali Coven before they come back here. Esme is almost here, but Carlisle is going to try and find Jasper and Alice as soon as he can."

Her black eyes were narrowed, but I couldn't look at her for too long.

"I need some time alone," I admitted, "I'll be in our...my room if you need me,"

Rosalie looked like she wanted to protest, but she stayed silent and let me past.


	20. The Reason You All Die

*Jemima*

When I shut the bedroom door, blocking out most of the noise from downstairs, I felt my legs go weak. I pressed my back to the cold wood, and sank to the floor. Venomous tears that were doomed to never fall burned my eyes.

I couldn't help but look over at the window, and hope that maybe Jasper would appear through it, like he had all that time ago when I'd nearly been killed by the wolves.

But of course, he did not leap through my window.

No guardian angel watching over me whilst I sleep, like what he used to be.

My fingers scratched into the floorboards under me, leaving claw marks in the thick wood. I stood up, deciding that I needed fresh air. Rather than go downstairs and outside like a normal person, I ran straight for the open window, leaping out of it. I instinctively grabbed the nearest tree, securing myself a place in it. I was careful not to make too much noise; I didn't want Rosalie and Emmett trying to cheer me up again. Instead, I sat in between the dark branches, hidden from the world.

"What do you think they're doing?"

Emmett's voice drifted through the miniscule cracks between glass and pane in the kitchen windows.

"I don't know. I don't _want _to know,"

That was Rosalie, her voice angry.

"You don't think they'd...you know..."

"If they do anything like that, I'll kill them both. They know perfectly well what their boundaries are. I love them like family, but that would be wrong. _This _is wrong."

"I've never seen them look at each other like that before," Emmett said quietly,

"Me neither," Rosalie added, her voice sad yet thoughtful,

"What if he still loves her?"

"I don't know, Emmett, but he shouldn't. He shouldn't be so selfish,"

They fell silent, and all I could hear was my own breathing.

_They thought Alice and Jasper might be..._

I felt my chest tighten. I hadn't done a thing with Jasper yet. Did that mean that he didn't love me?

'"_What if he still loves her?"' _

I had little against Alice, but the thought of him loving her more than me felt like the dagger that Jasper had stuck in my heart when he told me to leave, was being slowly twisted.

Before I could act on my emotions, whether it be run away, or dry sob, I heard footsteps in the forest behind me. I held perfectly still as three vampires ran beneath me. I recognized Carlisle's blonde head, and the honey-coloured mane of Jasper, and with a silenced growl, I saw the little pixie, running close to him.

Esme's motherly figure appeared out of the darkness from around the front of the house, greeting her mate with a hug. Venomous tears made her eyes shimmer in the artificial light spilling through the kitchen window.

"Alice!" I heard her say, pulling the dark-haired vampire into a warm embrace.

"I've missed you, Esme," Alice said, emotion clear in her voice.

"Come on, let's get you inside." Esme said, beginning to pull her towards the house,

"Wait. I need to talk to Jasper for a second," She said quickly,

Esme looked a little concerned, but she released the soft grip on her daughter, instead following a silent Carlisle back around to the front of the house. Alice turned to Jasper, her black eyes glittering in the darkness.

I stayed silent, perched high enough in the tree to see, yet remain unseen.

"What is it, Alice?" Jasper's voice was not unkind, and I knew that the softness there was what to be expected between two people who'd been mates for decades.

"I...I need to tell you something...it...it won't be easy," She said, her high-pitched voice unsure.

Jasper remained silent, waiting for her to continue.

*Jasper*

I watched the two adult vampires disappear around the house, before Alice turned to face me.

"What is it, Alice?" I asked,

"I...I need to tell you something...it...it won't be easy,"

Instantly, I was on edge. In our time in the clearing, I'd learnt little from the woman I'd been married to for nearly a century. In fact, we spent most of our time just staring. Remembering. Mourning.

"I carried on watching Aro's decisions," she said, her quiet voice shaky, "Jasper, you're in danger."

"He is no longer coming," I explained, although I knew that she already knew this.

"He is. And he will want Jemima."

"You don't know that," I said, turning away. No. Not now. God could not be so cruel as to let our hopes get so high, before stealing them away. But I knew exactly how cruel God could be. I myself, was evidence of that.

"Jasper!" The pixie-like vampire grabbed my hand, "She will be the reason."

Her voice had turned distant, as if she was in a vision right now.

"The reason for what? Alice?" My instincts kicked in, and I turned to comfort her. To derive what information I could out of her vision.

"The reason you all die."


	21. I Was a Mistake

*Jasper*

"Alice...that's-,"

"Is that true?"

Jemima's voice made me jump into a defensive crouch. She dropped gracefully to the forest floor between Alice and I, her face broken by shock and sadness, and her eyes shining with vampiric tears.

"Is it?" She demanded, looking at Alice.

Alice nodded, her face apologetic, "I've seen it,"

"But, your visions are subjective," I cried, straightening up and stepping forward, "this can be changed!"

Jemima looked at me, her expression quite...calm, "You're right. I can change this,"

Without another word, she slipped away into the house. I followed her, leaving Alice standing in the trees. Jemima headed towards the staircase, but I grabbed her arm, pulling her into the kitchen,

"What are you doing?"

"Jasper, let go of me," Her voice was hard,

"Not until you tell me what you're doing,"

I knew that my family could hear us, as they sat quietly in the living room, but they knew better than to interrupt. However, I still closed the kitchen door.

Jemima, being much stronger than I, managed to force herself from my grip, but rather than try to get past me, she leant against the table, her tireless body somehow showing fatigue.

"I'm leaving, Jasper," She said, her eyes not meeting mine.

I felt as if she'd stuck a shard of ice into my heart, "Then I will go with you."

"No!" She cried, "Jasper, you heard Alice! I'm going to get you killed,"

Her voice broke, and I could see more tears well in her eyes.

"No!"

I slammed his fist on the table, leaves cracks in it. I saw her jump a little, and close her eyes quickly, before looking up at me, her jaw locked, and eyes narrowed.

"This is not up for discussion, Jasper."

"No it's not!" I cried again, "you aren't going anywhere without me."

She stood up straight, and for a moment, I felt pain inside her. And then she grew hard inside.

"Stay here with Alice, Jasper," She said quietly, "she is your soul mate. I was a mistake. I'm going to get you all killed if I stay here. I'm changing my decision. Goodbye."

Before I could stop her, she darted out of the door, which I'd left unprotected when I hit the table. I took off after her,

"No, Jemima!"

I felt the reactions of my family as they stood up, knowing in an instant what she was doing, before following me out of the front door.

I could barely keep her in my sight as she sprinted through the forest. Her long, brown hair snagged on twigs as she fought to stay far ahead of me.

For a moment, I wished that Edward was here.

"Jemima!" I shouted, "don't do this!"

I knew that she knew that I wouldn't stop following her, but she didn't stop. And I knew that if she believed Alice, and if she cared about me as much as I cared about her, then she would never stop running.

We'd be in an endless chase.

We'd never stop.

That was, unless a small pixie got in the way.

I didn't know if she'd been waiting for me, but with the silence of a hunting predator, Alice dropped onto my back,

"Jasper, stop!"

"Alice, get off of me." I shouted, my speed dropping by the second.

I watched in agony as Jemima's running form got further and further away, until finally it disappeared.

"No! Jemima!"

"Jasper. Stop. She's gone."

"This is your fault!" I threw her off, and she landed in a crouch. I span around to face her, and she hissed.

"No, Jasper. This is your fault."

She pulled out of her crouch and ran through my family, back towards the house.

Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle and Esme stood solemnly before me. Esme was crying dryly, and even Rosalie looked close to tears. Although, sadness wasn't the predominate emotion on her face,

"Jasper, I told you to sort this out. Without anyone getting hurt."

I cared not for her threats, for if she did tear me apart, it would be a blessing in disguise. Jemima was gone.

And she'd taken what was left of my soul with her.

Tirelessly, I began to run again. This time relying on her scent to guide me.

I would not give up.

I barely noticed my loyal family, following me into the darkness.


	22. A Letter

*Jemima*

I didn't know where I was running to, but I just ran there quick. I noticed Jasper fall behind, and with another twist to the knife in my heart, I realized that he'd decided to stay with Alice. I let out a dry sob, but carried on running.

Suddenly, a flash of colour caught my eye. I stopped, and retraced my steps. I didn't know why it caught my attention at first, and then I found it.

A letter was stuck to the tree trunk and flailing in the wind. In the wind, I smelt a faint scent of a vampire. We'd probably passed this spot on the way back from our failed hunting trip. Not wanting to hang around for too long, I tore the letter from the wood, and continued to run, reading it all the way.

_To Those Concerned,_

_We will be boarding our cruise for two weeks beginning this Friday. Our plans include visiting an old friend of ours, before going in person to settle the problems concerning the European vampires._

_If you require first-person contact, you will be able to reach us of f the coast of Oregon, thirty miles north of the northernmost point out to sea. We will stay there for a maximum of three days beginning on the 12th December and ending on the 15th December._

_We do hope that you can reach us if you need to._

_Signed,_

_Aro_

_The Volturi_

With a shock, I realized that the Volturi were coming here. As Alice had foretold. It was the 11th yesterday, which meant that it was the early hours of the 12th today. I reread the letter quickly.

_Visiting an old friend._

Carlisle.

Almost subconsciously, I reached for my mobile phone, before remembering that I'd crushed it in the palm of my hand only hours before. It was too late. They were already coming.

_Maybe it would be alright if I wasn't there._

I struggled to reassure myself.

No, I had to be sure.

With inhuman speed, I made my decision.

I would go to the Volturi myself. Then they'd have no reason to visit Carlisle and my family. No reason to kill Jasper. Or anyone.

Except me.

Accepting my fate, I changed direction, using my vampiric senses to find my way to the coast, before running to the nearest docks, and stealing myself a boat. The water terrified me, just like it had as a human, but there was nothing I could do about that.

This was what I had to do.

I had to sacrifice myself, to save my family, and to leave Jasper free of me to go back to Alice.

I loved them enough to make that seemingly tough decision.

"Goodbye, Jasper. I love you," I whispered, as I kicked the boat away from the jetty.

I didn't realize at the time, but as soon as I left the shore, the ocean wind stole the letter from my pocket, blowing it back towards shore.

_Maybe it wouldn't have happened if he'd never had found it._


	23. The Trap of a Lover

*Jasper*

We followed her scent fifty miles north of our home, until Carlisle's voice made me stop,

"Jasper, son. Maybe we should just give her time,"

I whirled around to face him, "No! Carlisle, she would _kill _herself rather than let anything happen to us. I will not give her that opportunity."

"That's impossible, unless she found another vampire to do that for her."

That's when I smelt it.

_Alice._

I growled quietly, I was in no mood to talk with her now. However, as I concentrated, I realized that her scent was weak, as if she'd been here over an hour ago. Back when Jemima and I were still at the house. Still arguing over her fate.

_What had she been doing here?_

Frowning, I grabbed my mobile phone.

I scoured through my contacts, expecting to find Alice's name at the top. I roared, remembering how I'd deleted her number when I found out that she was no longer in our family.

"Do any of you have Alice's number?"

My family recoiled at my snarl, but Esme timidly stepped forward, "I...I kept her number..."

Normally, I would have felt guilty for reducing my 'mother' to such a state, but I had no patience for that now. I took Esme's phone from her, and called my ex-wife.

"Hello, Esme?"

Her sickeningly high voice hurt my ear,

"Alice, what have you done?"

"Jasper...I-,"

"I've found your scent Alice, you were here."

"I don't know what you're talking about..."

"Fifty miles north of our home, Alice. Think."

She fell silent for a few moments, before gushing, "I'm sorry, Jasper. I am. I just...I missed you so much and I didn't want her here with us and ruining everything...I'm sorry, Jasper. Please forgive me, I-,"

"What did you do?" My voice was menacing, but I felt no pity towards the pixie-like vampire.

"I...I sent her to..." She cut off, and I could hear her dry-sobbing.

"Tell me where she is?" I bellowed,

"The Volturi! She's gone to the Volturi's Cruise Ship," Her voice rose wildly, before dissolving into sobs.

I felt like the ground had been pulled out from underneath me. _She's gone to the Volturi..._

I heard Esme gasp behind me, Rosalie hiss, and Emmett crack his knuckles.

"Where are they?" I managed,

"Off the coast of Oregon, thirty miles north of the northernmost point," She recited, her voice breaking with every other word as she sobbed uncontrollably.

I hung up, already running.

It took me a little longer to find Jemima's scent with the ocean wind, and I fear that I would have passed the jetty by if I hadn't seen the letter. It flew in front of me, and I caught it with one hand.

I read the writing quickly, before turning to look down the jetty, and out to sea.

A small boat bobbed up and down far out to sea, black against the deep blue sky and behind that, like a monster rising from the churning ocean, a giant cruise.

The letter flew from my hand as I ran down the jetty. Wasting no time, I dove into the sea, cooled by the night air and the winter weather.

As I swam further and further out towards my lost love, I couldn't help but replay my own words in my head.

"I give you my word that I will not let anything bad will happen to you."

"I will always look after you. Nothing bad will happen, I promise."

I had broken my promise, and Jemima would pay the price.


	24. Demetri

**I wouldn't consider the things a little later in this chapter to be graphic, but just in case you do, I'd better warn you that there may be some moments 'some may find upsetting'.**

**Although I'm sure that if you can handle Twilight, you can handle this.**

*Jemima*

It became apparent quite quickly that as I got closer to the Volturi Cruise Ship, they were aware of my presence. It was also apparent that I should have kept my coat on. Despite being a near-unbreakable vampire, the harsh wind and increasingly violent waves made my shiver.

I saw movement onboard the ship, and the small porthole lights further down the ship were blocked out one by one as a small boat was lowered in front of them. I caught my breath, fear skittering through my stomach, but I did not stop. The Volturi speedboat hastened towards me, and I stood up, ready for them.

The boat was a mere twenty yards away, when a familiar Texan accent made me jump,

"Jemima!"

I turned around, peering into the darkness, "Jasper?"

"Don't do this, come back to shore. Now."

I shook my head, "Are you...my conscience?"

"Jemima, look down."

I'd spent my entire time trying _not _to look at the water, so it took me a few seconds to convince myself to look into the dark, foreboding waves. Jasper's honey blonde hair lay wet around his beautiful face as he gazed up at me.

"Jasper!" I gasped, "what are you doing in there?"

Jasper opened his mouth to answer, when the heads of Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle and Esme appeared silently beside him. Suddenly, a bright light swung onto me, casting my shadow over my family. I turned around, covering my eyes.

"My name is Demetri, who are you?"

The voice was harsh and had a Greek (?) accent, but I couldn't see the speaker past the bright light.

"Jemima...Cooper," I added, sensing that it was best not to reveal my vampire family name.

"She does not lie, she is not a newborn, yet I have not heard of her. I have not felt the tenor of her mind," I heard him say to someone else on the boat,

I heard someone else reply almost silently, before his voice returned,

"So, beautiful lady, why do you come to the Volturi?"

I prayed that he didn't hear Jasper's growl behind me.

"I...I think that Aro was looking for me."

"And how would you know of this?" His voice maintained a quiet, almost soft tone.

"A passer-by told me that he had been looking for a vampire named Jemima,"

"Who was this passer-by? A nomad?" His voice turned a little harder.

"Yes, I don't know her name."

"Then why would she tell you such a thing?"

I fell silent, fear piercing my body. Suddenly, the light dimmed.

I saw the vampire, Demetri, for the first time. He was quite tall and lean, with an olive complexion and chalky pallor. His chiselled cheekbones and jaw-line were drastically defined by the light, and his black eyes gazed into my own.

"What beautiful eyes you have, Jemima. I've never seen them of quite that colour before. The green..."

He trailed off; his voice was much too soft and sweet for me to feel comfortable.

"You're a _vegetarian._" His voice turned disdainful, "but I'm sure we can change that."

Silently, he reached backwards towards the dark silhouettes that stood silently behind him. A muffled scream came from one of the silhouettes that had been crouched invisibly at their feet. He picked this one up easily with one hand, and pulled it into the light. The scruff of a woman's collar was caught in his grip. The woman was crying and screaming against a cloth that bound her lips closed.

And then there was another sharp twist to the knife in my heart.

"Mum..." My lips mouthed the word, but no sound came out.

"Consider this a peace-offering, beautiful Jemima. A local delicacy, just in case you dislike Italian food,"

With sudden sharp movements, Demetri slid a knife from within his long, detailed coat, and brought it to her throat.

"No!" I screamed, as he tore her jugular with the cold, hard, shiny metal.

I didn't care if Demetri suspected me; that was my mother.

He threw her body onto my boat. I sank towards her, my eyes burning. Her eyes were wide, as she stared up at her daughter in horror.

That's when the smell hit me.

Blood.

_Fresh, human blood._

My throat began to burn with a severity that made me choke.

But...I don't drink blood...

_This was my animalistic side. The vampire within me._

I heard Demetri moan quietly as the scent of the human blood reached him.

My vision was tinged red, and my fingers curled into claws.

I lowered my teeth to the human's throat, but before I reached her, a force like a brick wall slammed into me.

I hissed, and struggled against the wall, my eyes fixed on the human as her life blood poured into the boat.

"Calm Jemima,"

The Texan accent broke through my bloodlust, and calmness began to wash away the anger. The desire. The need.

Slowly, my eyes moved from the human to the vampire who held me.

"Jasper,"

His face, glistening with sea water, was drawn. I knew that he too was fighting the thirst.

I didn't know how any of them could handle it. I knew that they were all thirsty.

I looked over Jasper's shoulder as my family climbed onto the small boat with us.

Demetri looked shocked, "Cullens,"

Carlisle stepped forward, "Demetri," he greeted.

Demetri sniffed, "Carlisle."

He turned to me, and took in Jasper's position; now standing protectively beside me.

"You're mates?" He growled quietly, "what happened to the little future-gazer?"

"She is no longer in our coven," Jasper hissed,

I trembled at the ferocity in his voice. _They had been mates. Married, even._

Demetri looked angry, "You should have been executed back when we came last time,"

"Do not be a fool, Demetri. Aro would have _you _executed if he heard you say that," Carlisle said, his voice almost pleading,

"I'm too important to them," He snarled, his expression proud.

"Please, Demetri. The human blood is affecting you. You are not like this," Carlisle tried to convince him,

"Are you questioning me?" Demetri growled,

Jasper stiffened, "The human blood is affecting you, Demetri," he repeated, "calm down,"

Demetri glared at him, his empty black eyes almost glowing in the light.

"Aro may not be brave enough to kill you himself, but I am,"


	25. The Black Depths of the Ocean

*Jasper*

I could sense the change in his emotions. Demetri was polite, reasonable, but Jemima's mother's blood was changing him. He was hungrier than even we were, and it was making him change into the monster he hid under his formal attire.

"The human blood is affecting you, Demetri. Calm down,"

Demetri glared at me, his red eyes wild.

"Aro may not be brave enough to kill you himself, but I am,"

As if these words were a signal, the dark shapes behind him leapt towards us. Seeing the danger, Emmett and I pushed their boat away. The vampires fell into the side of the boat.

The small boat rocked violently, and I saw Jemima disappear over the side, her scream drowned by the splash.

"Jemima!" I ran over to the side of the boat. She was struggling in the water, fear gripping her. I reached out to grab her, when a pair of arms tightened around my stomach, pulling me backwards roughly. At the same moment, the vampires in the water reached Jemima. She was dragged beneath the surface, screaming. Her pale form disappeared into the darkness.

"No!" I elbowed the vampire behind me, and his roar told me that it was Demetri.

His grip loosened and I attempted to kick him off. He snarled, his eyes like liquid obsidian. His hands moved to grab my arms, but I kicked at him again. His grip did not loosen.

"Carlisle," I shouted,

He was still on the boat with everyone else, but Jemima.

"Throw the human overboard. Her blood will distract them,"

Carlisle looked unhappy, but with fast movements, he picked up the now lifeless woman, and dropped her into the ocean.

Emmett, who had been kicking and punching vampires away from the boat, noticed me beneath Demetri. Like a bull seeing red, he charged. Both he and Demetri fell out of the boat, into the rough, black water. As my family fought to keep the vampires who hadn't dived after the human away from the boat, I leapt into the water.

Even with my strong eyesight, I struggled to see anything in the gloom of the night sea. The only colour was red; the blood of the human.

I ignored it, my instincts driving me towards my mate.

I dove, swimming deeper and deeper.

A Volturi vampire came up towards me, snarling. Moving only a little slower in the water than I would on land, I grab his arms, tearing them from his body. It would not kill him, but chasing his falling arms into the black abyss below us ought to slow him down.

I began to panic as I swam lower and lower.

There was no sign of Jemima.

_I had let her slip away once. I will not do it again._

"Jemima!" I shouted, my words forming into bubbles that rose up to the now hidden surface.

Suddenly, some bubbles rose past me, their source deep below where I was swimming. I dove faster, until finally, I saw the ghostly white forms of two battling vampires.

I recognized the Volturi member; Felix, the huge vampire who made Emmett look like a child.

The other was Jemima.

Felix was behind her, his arms wrapped around her waist. She kicked out and shouted, fighting to release his grip. Even in the gloom, the long, white shirt that Jemima was wearing glowed with an unearthly white light, the small, sequin-like crystals catching what little light there was, making her look like an angel as it floated around her.

I swam down towards them, like a hunting shark, my eyes focused on Felix's throat.

But he moved faster.

He arms tightened and Jemima let out a scream that was audible underwater.

I rammed into him, grabbing at any part of him I could, joining the fight for Jemima's release. It was only when my hands for his neck, and began to pull at his head, did he finally release her. Jemima swam from his grip, and her shirt floated up a little in the current. I saw the thick crack running around her waist. She was struggling even more now, her legs barely moving, and only one of her arms working properly. She looked back at me, her expression terrified. Felix's heavy arms moved to grab me, and Jemima began to force herself back towards us.

"Go back! Go back!" I shouted, but she wouldn't listen.

She almost reached us when a dark shape appeared behind her. His arms wrapped around Jemima and dragged her towards the surface. She fought and screamed and tried to reach me, but there was nothing she could do to get him to let her go.

I whispered a thank you to my brother as Felix's crushing arms found my chest.


	26. He's Gone Jemima

*Jemima*

"NO! LET ME GO! JASPER!" I screamed as I was hauled onto the boat. I didn't know if it was family or foe that had pulled me away from the water, and I didn't care.

Jasper, my Jasper, was still down there.

I was sobbing and fighting, but it only got harder as more vampires grabbed me.

I barely heard the splash of another vampire entering the sea.

All I cared about was the one who was yet to come out.

I didn't hear the words of comfort. The consoling. The grieving.

I didn't notice Carlisle inspect my waist, trying to help me heal.

I didn't want to heal.

I wanted to die.

Jasper was gone.

The realization sunk in, and I began to cry. My soul felt as if it had been torn from my body as I let out a scream of agony. Venomous tears scolding my eyes were like pinpricks compared to the excruciating, gnawing, soul-shattering pain in my heart.

I just kept repeating the same things,

"No, Jasper. Let me go. I have to go. Jasper. No."

And as I begged with my grieving family, only one thing made my pain worse.

Alice had been right.

I'd tried to avoid it. I'd tried to go against the future. I'd changed my decision.

But the decision I made was the one that killed him.

_I _was the one who killed him.

I didn't notice Rosalie beginning to cry, her beautiful face morphed into a mask of grief, her black eyes shining.

I didn't notice the Volturi returning to their boat.

I didn't notice their bloodlust die, and their formal selves return, nor did I notice Carlisle convincing them to go back to their Cruise.

I seemed to only physically notice our boat beginning its journey back to the shore.

Carlisle carried me out of the boat, and I buried my face in his soft shirt, crying and sobbing and screaming into his chest whilst he did his best to comfort me. He stood silently amongst the large, slippery black rocks that made up the small cove. But his almost English accented voice was not the voice I wanted.

"Jemima,"

Yes, that was more like it. Texan. Deep, yet soft.

I heard my family begin to make strange noise.

Was that...happiness?

How could they possibly be happy?

I looked up, and into the eyes of my ghost. My guardian angel. My Jasper.

"Jemima," His rich Texan voice soothed me, and I rested my head into Carlisle's chest.

"I'm...I'm sorry, Jasper," I whispered,

His face, shiny with sea water, turned sad, "It isn't your fault, Jemima."

"But Alice was right! My decision-,"

"Alice was not right,"

"But your dead! I killed you!" I cried, my head leaving the statuesque form of Carlisle as I sat up in his arms.

Jasper furrowed his brow, before I saw realization in his eyes, "Jemima. I'm not dead."

Emmett stood behind him, "Yeah look!"

He smacked Jasper around the back of the head.

Jasper growled at him, but Emmett just shrugged.

I couldn't take it in. "You're...you're alive...but how?"

"Emmett came back down, after Felix left. There was no fire so there wasn't much he could do with me."

"I put him back together," Emmett said proudly, "it took me ages to find his left ear."

"He tore you apart..." I whispered, feeling sick.

"Emmett is exaggerating. He crushed my chest and bit my ear off."

My lips quivered, "Oh, and that's so much better!"

Jasper laughed shakily, before his arms replaced Carlisle's. I buried my head in his wet jumper, straining to smell him past the strong saltiness of the sea water. I needed him. His scent. His warmth. His protection.

I needed Jasper.

My love.

"You're alive!" I said, my raised voice cracking from the salt water I'd ingested.

"Well...not really, but..."

"But you're not dead!"

"No, I'm not quite dead."

I laughed then, and I knew that Jasper wasn't manipulating my emotions. The overwhelming happiness; the relief, was all mine.

Jasper smiled a crooked smile, before pressing his lips to mine.

We'd survived.

We'd actually gone against the Volturi, and survived.

I pulled away just to look at him. He was so beautiful. And as I watched, the sun began to rise behind him, its rays stronger than ever. They caught his skin, and it began to glow; to reflect. He was a diamond amongst coal.

"You look so beautiful, Jemima," He said softly, taking my hand to hold it in the sun.

I gasped.

My hand and his were like two diamonds, welded together; united forever.

"But..."

I looked around at my family, stood like perfectly crafted sculptures in front of the sea, each shining like they were lit from the inside by some kind of angelic light.

"Was that another thing he forgot to tell you?" Rosalie quipped, her face still drawn from her old sadness, but her mouth curved into a graceful smile.

"Yeah," I said, dazed, "you really need to let me know about these things,"

Jasper laughed, "Especially as you'll be living with 'these things' for centuries, millenniums, to come."

His voice was elated at the very thought of it, and I too, couldn't help but become peacefully happy.

Yes. We had survived. And we were going to survive for much longer.

Together.


	27. Preparing For a Wedding

*Jemima*

"Jemima, can I come in?"

Rosalie's raised voice came through the closed door, making me jump.

"No!" I squeaked,

I heard her sigh, before the door burst open, and swung unhealthily on its hinges. Rosalie stood like an avenging angel, her eyes a fierce amber colour and her fists clenched.

"Spare me!" I cried.

Rosalie rolled her eyes, before sweeping into the room, "Come _on _Jemima, you can't just hide in here. It's your wedding day,"

"Please don't remind me," I begged, turning to look in the mirror. My hair was bunched up on top of my head in a mass of brown curls ready for styling, and my make-up less face frowned back at me.

Rosalie appeared behind me, her own face made up perfectly, and her golden hair lying in thick curls past her breasts. She was wearing a delicately green bridesmaid's gown, with her small bouquet of white and green tucked in the crease of her elbow.

"Are you going to bite me if I touch you?" She asked, raising a dark brow at me in the mirror.

"Ha-ha!" I mimed sarcastically, before groaning and dropping my head with a loud bang onto the bathroom counter. I felt it crack beneath my head.

"Just Venetian marble," Rosalie quipped quietly, before her delicate fingers began to slowly release my mane of hair from its bounds. I raised my head slowly, keeping my eyes squeezed shut. The less I saw of this, the better.

There was a quick rap at the door, and we both turned to look. Esme was standing in the doorway, her warm eyes taking in the damaged door and the cracked marble, before shrugging, "It _is_ your wedding,"

Esme was wearing a matching dress to Rosalie's, and her soft brown curls fell just below her shoulders. Her bouquet was nowhere to be seen. She must have seen me look for it, for she quickly promised, "Your father's looking after it for me,"

I sudden urge to laugh overcame me when I thought of Carlisle stood greeting people downstairs, my imagination adding in the green bridesmaids dress and bouquet. Nervous laughter bubbled out of my chest, and I clapped a hand to my mouth.

Esme, obviously not put off by my ridiculous mood, flitted over to the other side of the room, to look at my dress proudly. Rosalie and Esme had flown from Paris to Milan to New York just to find the perfect wedding dress for me. Of course, I hadn't been allowed to come along. Apparently, it was a surprise.

I wasn't sure if that was such a good idea with the nerves I was undergoing. A surprise would probably make me keel over.

I kept my eyes on Esme whilst Rosalie finished my hair, and moved to my face. Esme's own eyes were starting to well-up as she swept a hand over the white material. I couldn't look any closer at it than to take in its colour. Rosalie made me face forward to do my eye make-up, quickly letting me know that this was the most important part.

Great.

If I so much as twitched, my entire day would be ruined.

Thankfully I managed to stay still, my vampire-side coming in use for once.

Rosalie brought the mascara away from my eyes not a moment too soon when a loud crash came from a few rooms away.

"Jasper, Edward and Emmett," Esme said worriedly, before darting from the room.

Rosalie set back to work on my eyes, mumbling curses towards her mate, who we could hear shouting from the other room. We both listened as a deafening silence replaced the boy's shouts, only to be broken by Esme's uncharacteristic shout.

I couldn't make out the words.

Maybe it was fear.

I closed my eyes.

Before I listened to my instincts and made a break for it, Rosalie pulled away,

"Open," She commanded, and I obeyed.

My eyes instantly welled up at my reflection.

"Don't cry! You'll ruin the make-up," She growled exasperatedly,

"You look beautiful."

My head snapped up to look at the vampire in the doorway. The brunette stood a little awkwardly in the doorway, her eyes flicking from us to back down the hallway where I could hear Emmett guffawing at something.

Probably cracking another joke about tonight.

I gulped, and tried to bring my thoughts back to Bella.

She'd been a lot nicer to me since the whole nearly-getting-torn-apart-by-a-giant-vampire-thanks-to-her-ex-sister situation. She'd even agreed to be a bridesmaid, which explained the matching green dress that flowed down her pale form now.

"Thank you, Bella,"

"I remember when I got married," She said softly, walking up to us as Rosalie went to fetch my dress, "you must be really scared,"

I nodded, "To the point of death...again."

Bella smiled, and turned to meet Renesmee, who skipped through the doorway. She stopped, her mouth making a silent 'O' shape when she saw me. I know that I would have blushed if I could have.

"You look beautiful _Aunty _Jemima,"

"Not quite yet, Renesmee," Rosalie corrected, returning with her arms full of the white gown.

Renesmee was dressed in a white dress decorated with small white roses; she was the Flower Girl. Her little heart was beating quickly at the thought of it.

The heartbeat reminded me fleetingly of my mother, and I looked down.

"I wish she could have been here," I whispered to myself,

The other vampires still heard, but seemed to understand what I meant. Bella squeezed my shoulder softy.

Rosalie made me stand up, and take off the violet satin dressing gown that was covering the lingerie (yes, that Rosalie had picked out) that I was wearing underneath.

"Oh wow, I do spoil my brother." Rosalie smirked, taking in my...revealing...black underwear.

"He'd have preferred the green," I managed, trying not to completely freak out at _everything _that was going to happen today,

Rosalie snorted, and threw the dress over my head, pulling it carefully into place around my body, and tying all of the things that need tying. Finally, she stepped back, taking in her handiwork.

"Jemima. Open your eyes," She said eventually,

"No."

She made me turn around to face the mirror, before she told me to open my eyes again.

And when Rosalie asks you twice, you bloody well do it.

"Oh my God," I exclaimed.

The dress was...stunning, and how I'd ever doubted anything else coming from the combined minds of Rosalie and Esme, I didn't know. The bodice was made of a strong material, coming up to cover my breasts, but with no straps, leaving my shoulders and arms bare. So, Rosalie hadn't given me a push-up bra for nothing then.

There was a silvery-white bow – the colour of the moon - tied around my waist, before the skirt swept down my legs. The dress was white satin, within a lacy material covering it, joining at the material until it met the skirt, where it slipped over the satin loosely.

My skin was only slightly darker than the dress, but looked like marble next to the floaty clothes. My hair was pinned up in an elfin style, with the majority of it falling in ripples down my back, whilst the rest was held in a small bun on the back of my head. A crown of green ivy and delicate white flowers lay on my head, with leafy threads falling down sporadically around my shoulders, the white flowers brushing against my cheeks softly, and conjuring up even greater images of an elf. I guessed that that was the look Rosalie had been going for. My face was made up to make it look like I still had delicately pink cheeks, with rouge lips and contoured cheekbones. My eyes were lined with natural-looking make-up, and glowed a golden colour. Subtle green make-up on my eyelids made the green sliver in my eyes stand out more than ever.

"Rosalie...I think I'm going to faint," I said, my voice distant. Her cool hands clasped my bare shoulders.

"Calm down, Jemima," She said, smiling over my shoulder, "although, if you did faint, it would make me feel better."

I looked at her questioningly,

"What? I'm jealous,"

Bella gasped mockingly, and Rosalie tossed her hair over her shoulder, giving Bella her best vampire-bitch look.

I managed a laugh, before fiddling with the engagement ring on my finger.

This was actually happening.

I was actually about to become Mrs Jemima Hale.

And then I passed out.

...Well, I didn't, but you get the idea.


	28. Emmetts Jokes

*Jasper*

"Major!" Emmett hollered,

I jumped up from the double bed, "Emmett!"

"What? Is that Jemima's special name for you?" He chortled at his own witty joke, but in my mood, jokes probably weren't the greatest idea. Especially Emmett's jokes.

Edward sauntered in.

And I thought things couldn't have gotten any worse.

He smirked at me, stood in my loose white dress shirt, and underwear. My hair was sticking up around my head in a mass of honey-blonde curls.

"A chilling look into the future...about fifteen hours in the future to be exact," Edward smirked,

Losing my temper, I hurled the clock at him. He ducked, but it crashed into the mirror behind him. We all started shouting at each other,

"Edward! Get out!"

"Jasper! Calm down! Use your powers on yourself for once!"

Emmett just screamed.

And then Esme walked in.

We all froze.

Esme took one look at me, in little more than my underwear, and starting shouting,

"JASPER WHITLOCK HALE! YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE GETTING MARRIED IN UNDER AN HOUR! JEMIMA IS IN THERE SLOWLY DYING FROM FEAR, AND YOU ARE NOT HELPING!"

We all stood in shock. Total shock.

"Now get ready," She snarled, before slamming the door behind her.

Emmett started guffawing.

"Shut up, Emmett."

I walked over to the wardrobe, where the trousers and rest of the tuxedo were hung up. Pristine and terrifying.

I pulled on the black trousers, tucked in the shirt, and got dressed properly. I also had to go through the humiliation of Edward doing the bow tie for me.

"Bow ties are cool," Emmett quoted pensively.

Finally, I pulled on the black shoes, and pinned the white flower to my jacket.

My brothers looked me over quickly, before both of their pairs of eyes settled on my hair.

"What? What is it?" I asked, suddenly uncharacteristically self-conscious.

What was wrong with me today?

Of course.

Marrying Jemima Cooper.

My English Rose.

My head felt strangely faint, as I strode over to the partly-shattered mirror. _My hair, of course. _It was a dismal reminder of how it was on Bella's doomed birthday party. I shivered a little at the thought, and started to try and pat my hair down. Edward came up behind me, but Emmett bumped him out of the way with his hip,

"Move over, honey. We need a professional here."

I span around, "Emmett...no..."

I held my hands up, backing up. Emmett was much stronger than me, and when his heavy hands came down on my head, making bright lights appear in my vision. He started jabbing at my head, pulling at my hair and then flattening it down.

"Emmett...what are you...GET OFF!"

I pushed him off finally, and looked in the mirror, "Oh God,"

My hair was...

"Oh GOD!"


	29. Bedroom Hymns

*Jemima*

"Jemima," Carlisle's cool voice came from the doorway, "we're ready for you,"

I turned to look at him, and he smiled back, "You look beautiful, daughter,"

"Don't," Rosalie warned, "you'll set her off again,"

Carlisle looked at me questioningly, but after seeing the moisture in my eyes, he nodded and smiled knowingly, before holding out his arm. It had been my pleasure to ask Carlisle to act as my father, and walk me down the aisle. There was no way on Heaven or Earth that my own father would ever do that. He may as well be dead. For all I knew, he was.

I took Carlisle's arm; my own looking unnaturally long and thin and white next to his black sleeve, as the piano started playing from downstairs.

"Show off," I whispered, as Edward began to play an overly extravagant piece. Carlisle suppressed a laugh, turning to smile at me instead.

I was just doing my best to stay upright.

"Oh wait! Veil!" I heard Rosalie cry, before something was pinned to the bottom of the bun on the back of my head.

I heard the whisper-like footsteps of Esme, Bella and Rosalie behind me, and Renesmee skipped in front of us, tossing petals all over the floor like some kind of forest fairy.

I was glad Carlisle had his hand securely on my arm when I saw the rest of the house.

There were flowers _everywhere. _Green and white, with trimmings of gold on the furniture.

Our colours.

I couldn't help but look down as we descended the staircase, and I felt all eyes on me. Carlisle had managed to gather a large number of vampires together for this momentous occasion, and I hadn't met a single one of them. It made me wonder why they had bothered.

"Jemima, look up," Carlisle said softly, his voice humorous.

Breathing out, I looked up.

And right into Jasper's eyes.

He was standing at the altar (!), over ten feet away, staring at me like he'd never seen me before.

I, on the other hand, nearly died...again.

And I also realized how often I'd made that same joke. It was just too easy.

*Jasper*

We got into our places quickly, but I was still trying to undo what Emmett had done to my head.

"Dude. Bro. You look fine," Emmett assured me, as he moved to stand next to the altar.

"I wouldn't worry about your hair, Jasper," Edward added, "you should worry about everything else."

"Edward..." I began, but he held up his hands,

"I'm joking, there's nothing to worry about. Hey, I've seen more of your girlfriend in Rosalie's eyes than you have. Trust me; you're in for a treat,"

"S'always the quiet ones," Emmett guffawed,

I almost roared at both of them, as Edward darted over to the piano, but Esme's restraining hand gripped my forearm,

"Think about Jemima," She whispered, her golden eyes sharp. Emmett chortled loudly,

"He is!"

This, obviously, caused every vampire seated in here to cast us strange looks. Sometimes I wondered whether Edward and Emmett were actually related, especially when the bronze-haired vampire acted like this.

Before I could make any kind of move at all, Edward started playing the first notes.

I froze as I heard the soft footsteps of the approaching vampires. I heard the soft sweep of the satin and lace as it swept along the hallway above us, and my dead heart clenched. I felt a smile form on my shaking lips as Carlisle led Jemima down the staircase.

When they reached the top of the aisle, Carlisle whispered something to Jemima, a smile playing on his lips. Jemima's head tipped upwards, and our eyes met.

And in that moment, everything just seemed right; something that should have been impossible with everything that had happened between us. For a moment, we were in the eye in the storm.

I was awestruck by Jemima's beauty, my mouth even falling open a little. Amongst the flowers, she looked more like a nature spirit then ever, with her green-gold eyes sparkling, catching everybody's gaze. Her flawless white skin was made-up to look almost human, and I cast a hard look at Rosalie behind her. The dress rippled down her body, angelic and pure, and made her look like an animate marble statue. The material slipped along her long, slender legs, and she held an intricate bouquet of green and white, with small white flowers and roses hanging down and trailing behind her, matching the fitting crown on her head. Despite the make-up, I had to appreciate Rosalie's work, but I knew that she could have done anything and Jemima would still look exquisite.

She was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen.

And in under an hour, she would be mine.

*Jemima*

As soon as I reached Jasper, I blacked out.

Not literally blacked out, that would have just been...I trembled at the thought...but I literally cannot remember anything about the rest of the day. Apart from being pulled into a bear hug by an Irish woman. That much I can remember.

Anyway, Jasper and I had kind of dazed through the whole thing, even when we drove _really _far north, neither of us spoke a word.

Fear was starting to creep up on me.

To my surprise, Jasper didn't comfort me. Maybe he was just as scared as I was.

Eventually, we pulled up in the middle of a forest, and it took even my vampire sight a little time to adjust to the darkness outside.

"Where are we?" I managed, my voice weird from talking after so much silence.

"Alaska."

Jasper's voice was not...cold, exactly, but it had a blunt edge to it, as if he had other things on his mind.

There was only one thing on my mind, and I was glad that Edward wasn't here to tease me about it.

_There'll be enough of that when we get back._

"Carlisle found this house a few years ago. When we found out Edward was with a human. It was a necessary precaution," Jasper explained as we walked up the widely spaced stone stairs up the rocky outcrop. Green patches of moss and small conifers littered the grey rock, reminding me of our home. It was dark, and quiet, and beautiful. There were even a few patches of snow a little higher up, as we got closer to the house. I felt ridiculous in my wedding dress that Rosalie had insisted on me keeping on. _"Much more romantic," _She'd assured me.

But somehow, I couldn't care less for the expensive gown. I wasn't planning on ever wearing it again. In fact, the thought repulsed me so much that I purposely draped it in snow and dirt on the way up. Finally, we reached the house itself. It wasn't dissimilar from the house back in Forks, but it was too _cold _to me. As if the morbid purpose behind this house was seeping from every wall and window. I missed my family already, but when Jasper's hand caught mine, they immediately fell out of my mind. With a sudden grin, Jasper swept me into his arms. I let out a little squeal, annoyed that he'd caught me off guard so easily. I should have expected that. With unquestionable skill, Jasper used his elbow to ease open the front door, his eyes never leaving mine. As soon as we entered the house, all negative feelings were erased. A soft smell of wood smoke and pine trees drifted through the building, enveloping us both. I broke eye contact with him as I struggled out of his arms and slipped off my shoes – I wanted to investigate.

"What are you doing?" Jasper asked, taking off his own black shoes, a smile playing in his voice as my bare feet whispered over the floor, and I began to creep around the house.

To be honest, I wasn't quite sure. Maybe this is what happens when a person can't pass out from nerves...they become mentally unstable.

Jasper reached me before I even got a chance to take in the room, which looked fairly open-plan. His lips melted onto mine, and he wrapped his arms around my waist. Just his touch, his being, was enough to silence my nerves. However, his emotions became louder and louder as we got closer to _that _room. Or maybe they were my own emotions, but my mind was so full of pounding senses and feelings, that I couldn't think about what I was doing, or what I was thinking.

And then I felt it.

A presence.

My eyes opened, and I looked past Jasper's eyes, clenched shut, past his hair, blissfully curled and similar to what I was sure it would have been like back in the American Civil War. In the darkest corner of the bedroom, there was a shape. With a rush of heady excitement, I realized what it was.

"A cat!" I yelled, breaking free of Jasper's tight grip, and rushing over to the creature.

It was a large cat, bigger than a normal housecat, with thick scruffy fur, like a giant tabby. Carefully, I picked it up. It didn't protest, but when I turned back to Jasper, it hissed angrily. Jasper himself didn't look too pleased. "Jemima," He said, exasperation and longing in his voice, "That's a wildcat. It must have escaped from a zoo,"

My eyes widened, "Whoa!"

It turned its head away from Jasper, its golden eyes burning, and nuzzled my neck carefully. A small purr rumbled in its chest.

"Can I keep it?" I asked,

Jasper looked annoyed. This wasn't what he'd been planning to happen tonight. The spark relit in my chest, and at once I was no longer as interested in the cat. Placing it onto the floor, I barely watched as the wildcat darted past Jasper out of the room, before I stepped quickly back into Jasper's arms, crushing my lips against his. I was both strangely unconscious and painfully aware as I broke away from him again. With another look around the room, I knew why it didn't feel right. Everything else that had happened today had echoed the basics of our relationship; the love, the colours even. This house, that would maybe better serve us as a home, wouldn't suffice for such an important occasion. So instead of welcoming Jasper to me here, I looked at him, deep into his eyes, so that he knew that I wasn't letting something as unimportant as a cat trouble me, and held out my hand. With his penetrating gaze unwavering, he took my hand, his hand and fingers only a little larger than my own white, spidery ones. I led him out of the bedroom, through the house, ignoring the dark room, and out through the door. He followed me back down the mossy stones steps, but we ignored the car, instead stepping barefoot into forest.

This was where is must happen.

The forest that had been present in arguably the most important events in our epic relationship.

My white dress, ghostly amongst the dark forest, was abandoned on the dark limbs of one of the trees. Crumpled on the moss nearby was Jasper's black tuxedo jacket, and next to it lay his bow tie, and pristine white shirt. On a fallen tree lay draped was his black trousers, and a little closer to the white angels lay their undergarments.

The forest lay witness to one more pivotal event in our love.

**Due to the long nature of this story, I think that this should be the last chapter. **

**However, if you _really _want another chapter or two, please feel free to review and ask, and if a lot of you want more, I'll get to it. **

**Please review! Thank you!**


	30. Music

**Okay, I've noticed quite a few fanfiction authors like to include music in their work, and I wasn't really sure about doing it, but then I thought...why not?**

**LET'S LIVE LIFE ON THE EGDE BROS!**

**Besides, I think that most people quite enjoy listening to music, so, how about combining your liking of music, to your liking of reading. It's a risk, I admit, but I think you can handle it. **

***Now that I've got them on my side, let's convert them all to good music***

Don't Give Up – The Noisettes** (The training)**

Love Cats – The Cure

Drumming Song – Florence and the Machine **(Particularly the way that Jasper makes Jemima feel)**

Knights of Cydonia – Muse

Time is Running Out – Muse

Undisclosed Desires - Muse

What the Water Gave Me – Florence and the Machine

_Breaking Down – Florence and the Machine_

_Bedroom Hymns – Florence and the Machine_

**The two songs above in italics I seriously recommend. AMAZING songs!**

New Moon - Alexandre Desplat

**Here's the list of music I think goes well with my story, please try and look them up, hopefully you'll enjoy at least half of one:**

**I'll probably add more when I come across them **

**Enjoy!**


End file.
